Naruto and the Staff of Wonder and Ruin 3
by lots-shadow
Summary: Join Naruto as he enters his fifth year at Hogwarts, but school life will be the least of his worries as he is forced to walk the path of light and dark to keep the people closest to him safe as both Death Eater and Order of the Phoenix member.
1. Chapter 1

"So, this is it then?" Naruto said as he looked around at the small square, he and Snape had just apparated to. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"This way." Said Snape as he and Naruto moved the patch of grass, across the road, and onto the pavement the muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Memorize this." Snape told him as he pulled out a piece of parchment from within his robes and handed him over to him. Naruto looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

_**The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

"Right what's next." Naruto said as he pulled out his wand and set the piece of parchment on fire. Just one of the many things he had been learning form Snape during his last month at Hogwarts before the start of the summer holiday, after memorizing anything make sure to destroy the evidence.

"think clearly about what you have just read." Snape told him Naruto thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently, the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.

Quickly they walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox. Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Naruto heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

they stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. Naruto could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. Naruto had an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried toward them, though Naruto noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time he had seen her.

"Oh, Naruto, are you alight." Mrs. Weasley said as she started to fuss over him. "You're not hurt are you."

"No, I'm fine Molly. . . really I am." Naruto tried to reassure her, he wasn't but he didn't want her to worry more about him then she already did.

"Severus everyone is here, well be having the meeting in the kitchen." Pressing her finger to her lips, she led him on tiptoes past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Harry supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg.

Naruto and Snape followed Mrs. Weasley through a door leading into the basement kitchen. It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of the room. All around the table Naruto saw several familiar faces and even more new ones at seated at the end of the table was Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus, Naruto good I trust there were not difficulties in finding headquarters." Dumbledore told them as they sat down the only two available seats at the opposite end of the table. Naruto saw as disgruntled looking Sirius sitting next to and equally tired looking Remus Lupin, across from then he saw the real Alastor Moody, and two people he didn't recognize. The witch looked older than him but younger than everyone else in the room; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. The wizard was a tall bald black man who wore a single gold hoop in his ear.

There where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with who Naruto cold only assume where Bill and Charlie, Ron's oldest brother. Professor McGonagall, and a few more people Naruto had never seen before.

"Severus, Naruto" Dumbledore said in a very serious voice that quickly got everyone's attention. "What have you to report."

"The Dark Lord has started to make his move Headmaster, Macnair and the Carrow's have reported they have arrived at the giant's colony as of this morning." Snape said as uneasy mummers broke out all around the table. "the Dementors have agreed to rejoin the Dark Lord and Grayback too has pledged his loyalty." Naruto saw Remus go white in the face.

"Yes, we all knew this would be his first move." Dumbledore said, "With any luck Hagrid and Madame Maxime have reached them first."

"Remus, well need you to try and rejoin with the werewolves." Said Dumbledore, Lupin just gave a curt nod of the head."

"those remaining Death Eater within the Ministry of Magic have been given instruction to seek out witches and wizards to place under the Imperious." Snape went on.

"Arthur, Alastor, Kingsley, Tonks you know who to keep an eye out for." Dumbledore instructed.

"there's on more thing." Naruto said leaning forward hi his chair, "Voldemort." There was a large intake of breath the moment Naruto said the Dark Lords name, everyone present shuddered except Dumbledore and Alastor.

"What have I told you about of saying the Dark Lord's name." Snape told him viciously.

"And I've told you I won't be his silent lap dog." Naruto shoot back as he and Snape locked eye's in a silent battle of wills.

"Remember where that pride of your got you last time, Uzumaki." Snape finally said and subconsciously Naruto started to rub his injured shoulder.

"Naruto, Severus that is enough." Dumbledore said, "Please continue Naruto."

"The – Dark Lord as become fixated on getting into the Department of Mysteries. Theirs a prophesy about him and he wants it." Naruto finished as uneasy whispers broke out around the table.

"What? I was never made aware of this." Said Snape.

"He told me so during our last _"manners lesson"_ I expect he'll see fit to let you know when he thinks it's time." Naruto finished with a smirk.

"A prophesy about the dark lord?" McGonagall said, "What could this mean Albus."

"before his downfall a prophesy was made about the Dark Lord, one of his Death Eaters intercepted an incomplete version of this prophesy, it was this that led to his led him to the home of Lilly and James Potter all those years ago." Dumbledore finished.

"That was why he killed James and Lilly, because of a prophesy?" Remus asked in shock.

"that's why he is after Harry." Sirius said in hanger as she slammed his fist on the table.

"No one knows what the prophesy said." Dumbledore said. "but it is clear he must keep him from getting his hands on it." Not long after that the meeting had drawn to a close. a few of the order members Naruto didn't know along with Snape and Remus quickly left, but Naruto decided to stay behind for a bit before returning back for the night.

"How are you Naruto." Sirius said as he took the chair Snape had just been occupying a few minutes ago.

"Hello Sirius, don't worry I'm fine." Naruto said but he could tell the older man didn't believe him.

"You carry a heavy burden Naruto; you need not carry it alone." Said Dumbledore as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which he instantly removed at once the moment Naruto let out painful wince of pain.

"Naruto dear, what wrong." Mrs. Weasley said in a panic as she was quickly by his side as Sirius was already starting to remove the top of his robes.

"Alright- alright I can do it." Said Naruto defeated as he started slowly take off his robes and remove the top of shirt. "You did that on purpose didn't you." Naruto said as he looked over at the headmaster.

"Dumbledore who is this boy, how is it that he is here." Said the tall black wizard Naruto came to understand was called Kingsley.

"What didn't any body tell you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Dumbledore and the Dark Lord's spy." Naruto finished saying as he tossed his shirt on the table along with his robes and resented his necked forearm that bore his Dark Mark. The young witch called Tonks and Mrs. Weasley gasped but or two very different reasons. Tonks was shocked that he was a Death Eater, but Mrs. Weasley thick gash was almost completely healed that ran from the top of his shoulder to his collarbone.

"It's really not that bad." Naruto told her as she started to fuss over him. "It's almost healed."

"I know it will heal Naruto, but it's not the point." Molly said as she tried to keep a calm head. The first time Naruto had returned from Death Eater meeting, his so-called lack of respect for the Dark Lord left him just as bad as the night in the graveyard. Only that time Mrs. Weasley had seen him before he had any time to start healing.

She and him had gotten into it that night and it took Sirius, Dumbledore and Arthur to break them up. However as much as he didn't like it, she had come to accept his role a spy for Dumbledore. They all did which was something he was grateful for he really wished he didn't have to due this but he had to many people he need to keep safe.

"If you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "Need to put some on this Naruto."

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forward. Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"Er — no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today —"

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried toward the dresser from which Professor McGonagall was collecting cutlery. Soon a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Dumbledore stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets, and food from the pantry. Naruto was left to be waited on by Mrs. Weasley she stated to place some odd smelling liquid on his shoulder.

"How are you Sirius. . . really?" Naruto asked

"It's been lousy. . . Never thought I would be back in this place again." Sirius told him as he looked around the room.

"Why what's wrong with this place." Naruto asked not understanding, sure it was dark, dirty and dank but it could be worse.

"What didn't anyone tell you yet, this used to be my house growing up." Sirius told him.

"Sirius has been kind enough to let it be used as the headquarters for the Order." Dumbledore said.

"It's been the only useful thing I have been able to do." Sirius said in a low whisper.

"that should do, Naruto." Mrs. Weasley told him as she handed him back his shirt and robes.

"Thanks, Molly really." Naruto said as she started to dress. "How are Ron and Ginny." Naruto asked.

"Oh, they'll be coming to headquarters tomorrow along with the twins. Lots to do to get this place clean" she told him as Bill and Charley brought over large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife to the table.

"Clean?' Naruto asked

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist, hasn't cleaned anything in ages —"

"Let's eat," said Bill.

"It looks wonderful." said Naruto, ladling stew onto a plate for her and handing it across the table. For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food.

Looking round the table Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall where in conversation with Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charly.

"the best thing to so is see who would even believe he has returned." Said Charly.

"Try Ragnok, Bill if memory serves, he was a kin to the goblin family that were murdered near Nottingham." Dumbledore said.

"Mrs. Weasley was talking with Tonks why'll Kingsley and Alastor were talking with Sirius. Then Tonks turned to Naruto.

"Why are you a Death Eater?" it was a simple enough question but every who had seen Naruto and Mrs. Weasley's argument started to tens up.

"Voldemort's afraid I'm strong them him so he wants to keep an eye on me." Naruto said in a very serious voice. Tonks looked a little on edge at his response till Naruto and Sirius started to break out in laughter, Tonks decided to not aske again.

Three helpings of rhubarb crumble and custard later and the waistband on Naruto's jeans was feeling uncomfortably tight He lay down his spoon in a lull in the general conversation. Mr. Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed, Tonks was yawning widely.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley on a yawn.  
"I think I'll be heading off to." Naruto said as he stood form his chair,

"I'll see you out." Sirius said as he followed Naruto back up the stair and into the silent hall to the front door.

"Your going to night." Sirius said but it was clear from the small smile on his face he already knows the answer.

"it puts my mind as easy making sure she's ok." Naruto told him. as he reached for the door.

"Naruto. . . "Sirius tried to say something, but Naruto just turned around and quickly hugged him.

"it's alright Sirius I know what I'm doing." Naruto quickly said once the broke apart and turning around he was off.

"Don't let old Xenophilius catch you." Sirius called out as he quickly walking across the street and reaching the small patch of grass Naruto turned on the spot and apparated away.

It was a clear night with a full moon out when Naruto apparated outside of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Looking round he spotted through the night a dark mass against the night sky quickly starting to walk Naruto soon reached a small stream that ran along the base of a hill. Looking up Naruto could see Luna's house, intact, silent and peaceful free of any Dark Mark shining overhead.

Starting to climb Naruto soon came to a large front yard of a black-colored cylindrical house at the top of the hill, it kind of looked like a giant chess rook. The front yard could be entered by a broken-down gate, on which signs had been tacked on "Editor of the Quibbler" and "Pick Your own Mistletoe." From there a path zigzagged up to the front door, along both sides of this path could be seen a variety of odd plants which made up a garden. Two old crab apple trees stood on either side of the front door, bearing berry-sized fruits and white-headed mistletoe. The front door was thick and black, studded with iron nails, with a knocker shaped like an eagle.

Moving along the side of the house Naruto spotted a small window in the second floor quickly looking round he started to climb up the stone wall. Making it to the second-floor window with easy Naruto looked through it and into the room. Although he couldn't see much of the room thanks to the light of the moon Naruto saw Luna sleeping peacefully in her bed. he couldn't help smiling at how she looked, before dumping off the windows ledge and landing on the ground with ease.

"Sleep tight Luna." Naruto said as he turned on the spot and Apparated back to Hogwarts for some much-needed sleep.

Early the next morning after a quick breakfast in the Great Hall Naruto rushed down castle lawn and out the school gates when he apparated back to black house on the hill form the night before. moving up the small hill Naruto reached the front door knocked. It only took a few second for the front door to open and Naruto came face-to-face with a most eccentric-looking wizard. Slightly cross-eyed, with shoulder-length white hair the texture of candy floss, he wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of an eye-watering shade of egg-yolk yellow. An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck.

"Hello. . . Mr. Lovegood is Luna up." Naruto asked as Mr. Lovegood ceased him by the arm and pulled him in to the house.

"Naruto by lad you are much to formal I have told you to start call me dad." Said Xenophilius as he closed the door behind them. Naruto had hope that Luna would have been the one to answer to door. Weren't father supposed to hate their daughters' boyfriends not act as if they were already married.

"Daddy, stop it your making Naruto uncomfortable." Said a soft dreamy voice for the other side of the room and looking round Naruto saw Luna walking down the stairs into the kitchen form the upper floors of the house. She was dressed in a bright tangerine sun dress with shocking blue long shock, her wand was as usual tucked safely behind her ear which now sported red-radish earrings.

"Luna, my love, the boy loves you and you love him. it is a question of if but when you and he well be wedded." Xenophilius said as he gave Naruto a uncomfortable one arm hug.

"Luna are you ready." Naruto asked quickly as he broke from of the hug and walked over to Luna.

"Daddy, Naruto and I will be going for a walk.' Luan said as Naruto quickly led them to the front door and out the house before Xenophilius could get his hands on him again. once outside Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry Naruto, daddy can get very excited at times. I hope he's not scarring you off." Luna said as he and Naruto started to walk down the hill.

"No, it's ok Luna nothings going to scare me away." Naruto told her as he reached for her hand and interlock their fingers together as the continued to walk down the hill till, they reached to small stream. Together they sat down on near the waters edge looking at the small tadpoles' swim about lazily.

"I missed you, sorry I haven't had a chance to come around in the past few days." Naruto said as he started to lean against Luna. The past few days had been nothing but training with Snape and meeting all hours of the day and night. He was just glad that so far things haven't gotten too bad.

"I understand Naruto." Luna as she looked over at Naruto and realized that he had fallen sleep on her shoulder, gently she moved him so that his head was resting on her legs.

"Oh, Naruto you can't do this alone." Luna said as she started to run her hand through his wild blond hair. A faint tickling on his cheek caused Naruto to start to wake up. slowly opening his eyes Naruto looked up and saw Luna smiling down at him.

"Hey, did I fall asleep." Naruto asked as eh looked up at her smiling.

"It's alright I know your not sleeping. Luna said as she lends down and kissed him atop his forehead.

"Hmm, that's a nice way to wake up." Naruto said happily as Luna smiled dreamily down at him. suddenly Naruto let out a cry Dark Mark started to burn painfully.

"Naruto." Luna called out in worry.

"Luna. . . I have to -" Naruto tried to say

"It's alright Naruto, go all be fine." Luan said as she quickly hugged him.

"Sorry I'll stop by soon I promise." Naruto sad as he turned on the spot while holding his forearm and Apparated to the Dark Lord location.

A.N

Hello everyone, I hope you're ready to see what happened in the third book of Naruto's life in the magical world. For this story I'm going to be trying so push Naruto to the limits as he is forced deal with situations no teen should have to deal with.

Any questions you might have I leave a comment or pm and I will address in the following chapter before the start of the story.

Please review and let me now what you think as far as I can tell this will be the first FanFic that shows Naruto as a Death Eater but he is now evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Much like the night before Naruto found himself sitting next to Snape in another meeting room. At the head of the table was none other then the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort was looking around at all his Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy tall, pale, pointed faced, and cold gray eyes he has next to his wife Narcissa. blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.

It was understandable across form from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy was Grayback. a big, rangy man with matted gray hair and whiskers, whose black Death Eater's robes looked uncomfortably tight. He had a voice like none that Naruto had ever heard: a rasping bark of a voice. Naruto could smell a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat, and, unmistakably blood. His filthy hands had long yellowish nails.

"Are the werewolves with us?" asked Voldemort looking to the man

"Yes, my Lord Voldemort." Sai Grayback as he nodded his head low, "those that follow me are with you." Voldemort looked pleased at this.

"Now on to are next order of business, tell me Severus what is Dumbledore planning." Voldemort asked. As all the present Death Eaters leand in to listen to the report. Avery, Crabbe and Goyle Sr. Jugson, Nott Sr., Wormtail, Rowle, Wikles and Yaxley.

"It is difficult to say my lord, the Headmaster had been busy as to trying to convince people of my Lord's return, but the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic are making it difficult." Snape said coolly.

"The fools so afraid they refuse to believe, it will there undoing." Voldemort said

"But, tell me what you have to report, Naruto." Voldemort asked as he and the rest of the Death Eater's in to room all turned to see what the blond had to say. Naruto stayed silent for some time till finally a look of irritation crossed Voldemort's face. "A lack of information will lead to unnecessary suffering for young Miss. Lovegood."

"Hagrid and Madame Maxine have been in peace talks with the giant colony for some time already. "Naruto spat out through gritted teeth. "with any luck the giants will have already sided with Dumbledore." This caused many of the Death Eaters at the table to give him dark looks, but non spoke the all just turned to look at the Dark Lord excitedly.

"Manners, Naruto that is now way for a pure-blood let along one of my Death Eater to talk, a lesson is in order." Voldemort said everyone at the table except Mrs. Malfoy.

"Now somewhere in the Ministry of Magic, there is a prophesy connecting me and Harry Potter. Dumbledore knows this. I myself know part of this prophesy, but not the full thing" Voldemort said looking around the room.

"My lord." Called out Avery as he leans forward in his chair, "I've heard stories of such a place deep within the Department of Mysteries. If – if my Lord could permit me some time, I could be able to learn more." Avery finished saying as he looked nervously to Voldemort.

"Very well Avery, I leave it to you. Do not fail me." Voldemort said. "Now as the fools in the Ministry waste their time, we must look to grow our own numbers. Now that the Dementor's are with us the time will soon come to liberate our brethren form the fortress of Azkaban." Voldemort said looking around. "This will take time to properly plan, despite the what the public might have been led to believe, there is more then just Dementors protecting to fortress." He paused as a cruel smile enveloped his face.

"I will be looking you our newest Death Eater for this, when the time is right Naruto you will lead this mission." Voldemort finishes saying, Naruto suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Oh, and Naruto any failure in this task" Voldemort took a moment to think before speaking again. "Grayback will pay a muggle orphanage a visit next full moon." All the Death Eaters started to laugh, Grayback the hardest of them.

"You sick bast – "Naruto stated to say as he slammed his fist on the table in protest as he started to rise from his seat.

_**"Curcio!"**_

Voldemort called out lazily as he pointed his wand at Naruto, who fell screaming to the ground in pain. the Death Eaters where now howling with laughter at his punishment.

"Manners, Naruto, had Dumbledore taught you nothing." Voldemort said sounding amused as he lifted the spell, allowing Naruto to recover.

"Leave us, you all know what must be done, Avery do not keep me waiting." Voldemort said as he stood up from his chair, everyone at the table bowed their heads low to him before they stood rom their chairs and stated to leave the small room.

"Not you Grayback." Voldemort said stopping the werewolf. "I believe young Naruto here requires a hands-on lesson today.

"Yes, my Lord." Grayback said as he started to walk towards Naruto, who had finally gotten his breathing under control. "Here, kitty-kitty." Grayback said with an amused chuckle as he stepped closer to Naruto.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy enjoying whipping the floor with your face mutt." Naruto said as he tossed off his cloak and started to crack his knuckles in anticipation. The only upside to Voldemort trying to break him down was that it gave Naruto a free shot at any Death Eater the Dark Lord ordered to torture him.

Grayback through his had back with a roar of deep laughter, which caused him to take his eyes off Naruto. This like every other Death Eater was his first mistake. Before Grayback had time to stop laughing, Naruto dashed forward and landed a clean left haymaker to the werewolves' family jewels. Bent forward gasping for air Grayback had a look of pure anguish written across his face. Not letting up on his advantage Naruto quickly reached for a chair and taking it in both hands he raised high in the air before bringing it down over Grayback's head.

It shattered into pieces as the werewolf slumped forward to the floor growing in pain.

"You think is funny!" Naruto shouted as he kicked Grayback hard in the kidney

"To attack helpless kids!" Another kick, Grayback was on his back now.

"Causing pain!" Naruto was atop of them man raining down punches.

"How do you like it." a right hook "Like it now." A left, another right.

"Good, Naruto, Good." Voldemort said sounding amused as he walked around the table so that he was standing behind Naruto and the bleeding Grayback. "Now kill him." Naruto froze at his word and he finally noticed the blood staining his hands and looking down he saw Grayback looking his face crimson with the blood running down it.

"You've got to mean it Naruto. . .he's a monster. . . he deserves it. . .you know the spell Naruto. . .use it." Voldemort's voice was a mere whisper now, as Naruto started to feel him trying to enter his mind again. "DO IT!"

"NO!" Naruto called out as he pushed him out and stepped away from him.

"So, weak." Voldemort said looking down at the blond teen disappointedly _**"Curcio!"**_

Once more Naruto fell to the floor screaming in pain as white-hot invisible knives cut into his flesh. "Grayback, I want you to pound that weakness out of him." Voldemort said as he released the spell.

"Yes, my Lord." Grayback said as he got up off the ground and started to approach the panting Naruto. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, because I'm going to enjoy whipping the floor with your face little kitty." Before Naruto had time to do anything, he was lifted off the floor by Grayback how grabbed a fistful of his hair.

With one swift motion ceased Naruto by the cuff of his shirt and tossed him overhead and slammed him down atop the table breaking it clear in two. Crashing to the floor the wind knocked out of him Naruto had no time to recover before Grayback was upon him.

Sometime later, her wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed, but when it was all said and done Voldemort and Grayback had left a severely injured Naruto alone on the cold stone floor. he had a hard time seeing due to his swollen face, and his breathing was shallow and uneven thanks to his broken rib. He familiar taste of copper was in his mouth one more as he gingerly lifted himself on to his arms.

Naruto spat the crimson liquid from his mouth and stared to crawl out of the room, but he was finding it difficult. Looking down he quickly found the reason why; he was no healer, but a normal human foot wasn't supposed to be sticking out at such an odd angle. Slowly he was able to make it out of the room and passing the wards he was able to Apparate the headquarters.

With a loud crack Naruto fell forward with loud thud, on to the small patch of grass in the square just across the street of number twelve Grimmauld Place. He tried to move but was finding it impossible now, just then the sound of a front door being thrown open, cut clear through the still night sky.

"He's back, Arthur come give me a hand with him quickly!" it was Sirius's voice calling out clear as a bell, Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Good lord, Naruto!" Mr. Weasley cried as he and Sirius but their arms under Naruto and lifted him up off the ground, "Quick let's get him inside." As they moved him from the street and brought him in to the house there was a sudden commotion.

CRASH.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly, turning to look behind her just as Naruto was brought into the house and the door was closed behind him.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over —"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Naruto had passed the other day had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. Naruto saw a life-size portrait, of an old woman dressed in black, but it was the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell too, so Naruto actually screwed up his eyes at the noise wishing he could clap his hands over his ears. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

"**Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers —"**

Tonks apologized over and over again, at the same time dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor. Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, Stunning all the other portraits with her wand.

"Naruto!" Hermione shrieked.

"Shut up, your horrible old hag, shut UP!" Sirius roared, as Lupin seized the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

"Oh, my good Naruto." It was Ginny's voice

"Mum, what happened." Ron called out

"**Yoooou!"** she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man**. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"**

"Fed, George take Ron and Ginny upstairs." Called out Arthur.

""I said — shut — UP!" roared Sirius, and with a stupendous effort Mrs. Weasley and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again. The old woman's screeches died, and an echoing silence fell. Quickly they moved Naruto through the hall and down into the kitchen.

"Put him on the table." Said Lupin as he waved his wand and cleared the table.

"Molly get them out of here." Called out Arthur, the kitchen was in utter chaos as Mrs. Weasley tried to usher her children out of the kitchen. Tonks was in a panic not sure about what she should do as Lupin, Arthur, and Sirius started to work on trying to get Naruto cleaned up.

"Sirius, he is planning a brake out." Naruto said as he grabbed the man by the robes. "Azkaban he's going to get the Death Eaters out."

"Naruto, it's fine Snape told the order." Sirius said

"Naruto, I need to set his foot." Arthur said sounding grim. "Sirius, Lupin hold him down."

"Wait, Arthur, Moody get me some firewhiskey it's in the second cabinet." Sirius said, and after some searching Lupin came running over with a small bottle in his hand.

"Here," he said, as he uncorked the bottle and pressed Naruto's lips which he drank without question. The firewhisky seared Naruto's throat. It seemed to burn feeling back into him, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality, firing him with something that was like courage.

"Do it." Naruto said looking down at Mr. Weasley as Sirius and Lupin held him down.

"1 – 2 – 3."

"AWWW!" bellowed out in pain after a quick twist and a sickening snap Naruto's foot was back to normal. "bottle now." And taking the bottle from Lupin he took another long drink.

"Naruto, who was it this time." Sirius asked as he and Lupin helped the blond teen sit up.

"Grayback. . . it was Grayback this time." Naruto said and at his works Lupin became stock white

"Here." Said Tonks as she brought over several wat rages and started to clean the blood off his face. Just then the door to the kitchen burst open and in came Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the Twins Fred and George, and lastly a very irate Mrs. Weasley.

"NARUTO! What happened to you – why haven't you written any of us back all summer – on one will tell us what you have been up too – and have you been drinking." Hermione had thrown herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat on the table.

"Hermione, let him breathe." Said Ginny who looked extremely worried. Looking past Hermione and saw the Weasley family all gathered around him. Ginny, Ron's younger sister and grown a few more inches just as Luna had. Ron seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking. Fred and George, both were as vividly red-haired as Ron, though stockier and slightly shorter.

"Sorry Hermione, I've been busy." Naruto said as he looked away form them. "Sirius are we done here; I need to go." Naruto said as he moved from the table and stood gingerly on his foot testing just how much weight he could put on it.

"Going, where are you going – you can't go look at you." Ginny said

"Mate, you look like you just lost a fight with a giant." Ron said looking around at the adults in the room who stayed silent.

"Naruto, please you vanished the night after the third task, this is the first time any of us have seen you and you just going to leave without a word. I – I thought we where your friends." Hermione said as she looked over at him along with the rest of the Weasley children.

"Naruto." Sirius said as he approached the blond teen. "There worried about you, we all are can't you see that." Naruto know he was right.'

"I'm sorry if I made you worry." Naruto said as he looked at all his friends. "After. . . that night. . . I started training and now I've been a member of the Order working to stop Voldemort." Naruto told them which was the truth if maybe not all of it.

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Naruto a member?" said Fred angrily_" "You're too young, you're not in the Order,' "_ said Fred, in a highpitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Naruto's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you're not in the Order." said Naruto calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Me, on the other hand — Well I don't have that kind of luxury." Any complaints the twins might have had where squashed right then and there.

"But, Naruto that to dangerous." Ginny said.

"She's right, Naruto jus look at yourself, what if next time is worse. . . what – what would Luna think." Hermione said trying to reason with him. "she wouldn't want you getting hurt like this and Dumbledore shouldn't aske you to do this."

"Hermione, Luna knows what I'm doing and as for Dumbledore I'm the one who asked him not the other way around." Naruto finished say completely catching Hermione off guard.

"Alright so what are you doing, for the Order I mean?" Ron asked hoping to get some answers about what was going on.

"Sorry Ron, but I can't tell you. I can't tell any of you." Naruto said as he looked at each one of them.

"Oh, I bet you don't have a problem telling Luna." Ron said hotly. "What about Harry dose he know."

"I haven't told Luna or Harry what I'm doing for the Order, that would only put them in danger just like if I told you." Naruto said very seriously.

"fine what can you tell us." Ron asked again, Mrs. Weasley was about to protest but Naruto stopped her.

"I'm a member of the Order." Naruto said flatly.

"And what else, come-on out with it." said George

"that it." Naruto said, "Look this isn't a game where at war, every day the Dark Lord grows in power and if I can do anything to stop that I will."

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Naruto at last. "Naruto is right in not telling you – now Naruto, Dumbledore knows what is going to happened – so why don't you just go on and get some rest." His expression was kind as he looked back at the blond teen.

"thanks, Moony." Naruto said under his breath just loud enough for the werewolf to hear him.

"Remus is right it is time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley "all of you upstairs now." Where were several complaints as they all started to move out of the kitchen Naruto being led up by Sirius, who was helping him not put so much wait on his bad leg.

"Wait where is Naruto going." Ron asked as he noticed Naruto was moving towards the front door.

"Naruto doesn't stay at headquarters". Mrs. Weasley told her son as he kept the line if children moving up the stairs.

"Are you sure you can make it on that lag." Sirius said as he moved to open the door.

"It will be fine by the morning," Naruto said but stopped once he noticed the look on the older man's face. "I know what you're going to say Sirius, but I have to do this."

"I know you do kit, that doesn't change the fact I wish you didn't have to do this." Sirius said and Naruto could hear the genuine sincerity in his voice.

"they can't know, promise me you won't say anything to them about it." Naruto said as he looked down at his arm.

"Naruto no one will say a word about that. We all know what's at stake for you." Sirius reassured him, and he stood by the door and watched as Naruto crossed the street. when he reached the grassy patch of the square, he turned on the spot and Apparate away. Once again Naruto found himself outside of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, as quickly as possible he moved down the country road that led him right to the Black stone house atop the green hill.

From a distance he could see that Luna's window was still light, as he climbed the hill, he could some kind of movement and as he reached the small gate the from door opened. Their standing barefoot in a simple white night gown was Luna Lovegood.

"Naruto." Called out Luna as he rushed forward and hugged him. "Thank you for coming I was so worried."

"See I told you I would be fine." Naruto said as he pulled her close to him, his whole body hurt but that didn't stop him form holder the young Ravenclaw closer to him.

"You've been acting noble again." Luna said as he stepped back and got a good look at Naruto bruised face.

"I'm sorry." Naruto started to say but was silenced when Luna leand up and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't be sorry, I find your nobility inspiring." Luna told him. "Now come inside, it's late and you need some sleep." And silently Luna led Naruto into the house and up the stairs to her room.

"Is your dad still up." Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Don't worry daddy is already fast asleep." Luna said as he closed the door to her room behind them. silently Luan helped Naruto out of his cloak. "Now come and get some sleep." And laying down on the small bed, Luan wrapped in his arms Naruto let out a happy sigh.

"Goodnight Luan." Naruto as he kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Naruto." Luna called back, and soon both teens were fast asleep.

A.N.

Well hope you all like chapter two, this story will start to fall in line with the book by chapter three.

For those of you that me be wondering after the night of Voldemort's return Naruto put all his time into his training. He also started to separate himself a bit from his friend out of shame.

Now Luna Lovegood is too pure of the wizarding world so when Naruto sleeps in her room they are just sleeping.

As always please enjoy and review I would love to get your feed back on this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**GRAEGOON**__: I would like to think that is the way Naruto should be handled with in any sorry. He was never one to willing take life and would try his best too save someone. To that extent this nobility will be the something Voldemort will try to take away from him._

Alright on with the chapter.

"I'm telling you the Dark Lord had nothing to do with the Dementors that were sent after Harry." Naruto said again as the present Order members looked doubtful.

"How can you be so sure; Snape even can't guarantee He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't have some hand in it." Bill Weasley said as he voiced the question on everyone's mind. This was only causing Naruto own irritation to grow.

"Because Bill, for the last mothing I've been delivering information for the Order how many times was wrong." Naruto said as he looked around the table, no one said a word. "That's what I thought, so I I'm telling you it wasn't him then we have to think of who else has the power to order round Death Eaters and has a vendetta against Harry." Naruto finished saying.

"Someone from within the Ministry but how." Said Arthur Weasley "Dumbledore you don't think,"

"I doubt Cornelius would to something like this. Dumbledore said. "However, that dose not mean Naruto is incorrect in his line of thinking. I will look into the matter for the time being; guard duty will remain the same, if there's nothing else I believe this meeting has come to it's end." Dumbledore finished saying as he rose from his chair to leave, Mrs. Weasley followed him out of the kitchen.

"Remember Uzumaki, Potter is to have no knowledge of Order business." Snape in a low voice as he lands forward so that only Naruto could hear him speak.

"Thank you, Severus." Naruto said sarcastically as the older man left the kitchen. lend over the table Naruto grabbed the structural planes for Azkaban Kingsley had been able to get a hold off. The fortress at see wasn't going to be an easy egg to crack open, if all the ancient runes depicted on the paper where any kind of an indication. Just then someone very loudly had cleared their throat behind him.

"Harry!" Naruto called out excitedly as he turned around and saw his friend walking into the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, all her children, Tonks, Sirius, and Hermione. "Good job handling those Dementors."

"Right, thanks." Harry said sounding a bit put off. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who thought this might happened, well Luna said this would happen anyway.

"Be back in a minute, come one Harry." Naruto said as he moved pass everyone and pulled Harry out of the kitchen and as quickly and quietly as possible the moved up the stains and in to the first empty room on the landing. Harry looked around and back at Naruto.

"Alright, come one I know your mad." Naruto said. "So lets get this over with."

"Get what over with." Harry said sounding angry.

"Come on Harry." I know I haven't written to you all summer. . ." Naruto stated to say.

"All summer, you avoided all of use the last month of term and now you in the Order. So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you get to join in everything that's going on?" said Harry, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you are allowed to know everything that's going on — ?"

"because I asked to." Naruto said but before he knew it, Harry was shouting at him.

"SO THAT IT YOU JUST ASKED AND DUMBLEDORE LET YOU, BIG DEAL! I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THEN YOU EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDROE KNOWS IT – "Naruto as silent as Harry went off on him. "WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND."

"YEAH THAT RIGHT, YOU DID ESCAPE." Naruto was now shouting too, this wasn't this to go, but angry now at the things Harry was telling him. Every bitter and resentful thought that Harry had had in the past months was pouring out of him "YOU ESCAPED AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD, BUT I DIDN'T DIE I CAME BACK SURROUNDED BY DEATH EATERS AND VOLDEMORT. SO, TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE MAD AT WHO. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I AM FRIEND HARRY" Naruto and Harry where both glaring at each other, each still breathing deeply.

"Naruto. . . I'm sorry. . . "Harry started to say as the weight of Naruto words sunk in.

"Forget it Harry. . . your one of my best friends I don't want us to fight." Naruto said as he let go of the front of Harrys shirt. "Look let's go down and eat something, alight." He said as he flashed a big smile at the dark-haired teen.

"Yeah, right let's go eat." Harry agreed and they walked back down to the kitchen to join the everybody else.

"Harry, Naruto still in one piece come on and sit down you two." Said Sirius, "Harry you've met Mundungus, haven't you?" the pile of rags in one of the chairs gave a prolonged, grunting snore and then jerked awake.

""Some'n say m' name?" Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius an Naruto. . . ." He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused. Ginny giggled. He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused. Ginny giggled.

"The meeting's over, Dung," said Naruto, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived."

"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah . . . you all right, 'arry?"

"Yeah," said Harry. Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand, and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him in seconds.

"Owe you a 'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.

"For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"

"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly." The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket

"And if you want dinner before midnight, I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey —" soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were working on finishing dinner as Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione started setting the table.

"Had a good summer so far?" Sirius asked Harry as Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, hopping on his lap and he started scratching it behind the ears.

"No, it's been lousy," said Harry.

"Don't know what you're complaining about, myself." Sirius said looking over at an exasperated Harry. "A deadly struggle for my soul would be a nice break from cleaning duty."

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist, hasn't cleaned anything in ages —"

"Fred — George — NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Harry, Sirius, and Mundungus looked around and, a split second later, dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air toward them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface, the flagon of butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere, and the bread knife slipped off the board and was about to his Sirius right between the eye's till Naruto was able to grab It midair as it was only an inch from his face.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED — I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS — JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward and wrenching the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry Sirius, mate — didn't mean to —"

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age — Now let's eat."

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew onto a plate for her and handing it across the table.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius and said, "I've been meaning to tell you, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking

"Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently

"The curtains in there are full of doxies too," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius. Harry heard the sarcasm in his voice, but he was not sure that anyone else did.

"Cheer up Padfoot, things could be worse – you could look like Snape." Naruto as he and Sirius broke out in to fits of laughter. Getting back to there meal Naruto looked around and saw Tonks entertaining Ginny and Hermione. mean while Arthur, Bill and Lupin discussing goblins again.

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Ron slumped forward onto the table, howling with laughter. Naruto gave a small chuckle at this Mrs. Weasley never liked the old crook.

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Mrs. Weasley coldly and after that the rest of dinner was a slandered affair with every one getting two or more helpings of food.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley on a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and looking past Naruto at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so —"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched upon its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen —"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly. "How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily. "We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing! We don't even know where Naruto doing for the Order." said George.

"That's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand —" Sirius started to say calmly.

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. Her normally kindly face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose? not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name), "he has more right than most to —" this back and forth between Molly and Sirius went on for some time with each trying to get the upper hand in the conversation.

"Let's face facts here." Naruto interrupted them his voice straining to remain calm his irritation clearly showing. "Harry is marked for Death. . . the Dark Lord what you dead at all cost, no offence Harry." Naruto said as he looked over at his friends. Everyone looked uneasy at Naruto's words. just then a hot started to hit his forearm as his Dark Mark started to go off. In the last month Naruto had found that the pain he would fell had finally vanished.

"Sorry, but I need to go." Naruto quickly said as he started to grab his cloak and gather up the Azkaban building planes. "Tonks tell Kingsley thanks." Naruto said as he waved the plans in his heads as he started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait where are you going." Harry asked not understanding, but when he looked around, he saw he was the only one who seemed to be questioning his sudden need to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Tonks said looking suddenly looking anxious as she rose to her feet and started to move for the door as well.

"But you can't – this is for the Order isn't it." Harry asked the room at large as he looked around at everyone.

"Don't worry about its Harry, Sirius will tell you everything you need to know." Naruto said

"Wait Naruto I want to go with you, if you're out there fighting Voldemort I want to help." Harry said furiously as he started to rise form his seat.

"No." It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Sirius. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you. There are things that only Naruto can do." Harry looked as if he wanted to protest but stopped when he and Naruto looked eyes.

"I'll be back soon." Naruto said as he and Tonks left the kitchen silently the moved up the stairs and down through the hallway till, they reached the front door.

"You have everything you need right." Tonks said as she stated to fuss over his cloak. "Remember when diss arming always aim just below the wrist, and don't "

"Yes, I have everything, don't worry Tonks." Naruto told her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Why is it every time you that I worry even more." She told her him smiling back weakly and with that Naruto stepped through the door touching his Dark Mark and vanishing before her eyes.

When Naruto reappeared to looked around for a moment and saw that he was once again standing at the end of a long driveway that led up to all too familiar house. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied.

With a quick wave of his wand he transfigured his cloths and cloak into his Death Eater attire before starting to make his way up to the house. Passing the wards Naruto stepped inside the old manor and headed for the dining room. There in the room already seated at a long wooden table was the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, all cloaked and in their metal skull mask. Each one was individual to its owner, engraved with unique designs.

"Naruto so good of you to join us." Said Voldemort as Naruto took his seat at the only available seat at the end of the table. "I trust you were successful in you task."

"Unlike like these clowns I'm good at my job." Naruto said as her pulled out the blueprints for Azkaban fortress. "As promised." All around table the Death Eater present started to sound off angry mummers.

"Excellent work, Naruto this will greatly add us in our mission to free those most loyal to me." Voldemort said coolly. "Now for the reason you all have been called here tonight. I believe the time has come for young Uzumaki to fully join our ranks and receive his mask. An air of excitement started to go around the table.

"Come along Naruto." Said Voldemort as he stood from the table and started to move through a side door. Leaving the plans for Azkaban on the table Naruto stood and started to follow Voldemort out of the dining room. Walking down a small hall and moving into another room, it was dimly lit by the small fire in the fireplace that was heating up a small caldron.

"So, do I get to pick how my mask looks." Naruto asked as he looked around the empty room.  
"In a matter of speaking, your blood will choose for you." Said Voldemort as he pulled out his and levitated the cauldron away from the fireplace and moved it in to the center of the room.

"Your arm." Voldemort said as he stood over the bubbling caldron, slowly Naruto walked over to the Dark Lord and presented his left arm pulling back his sleeve to revile his Dark Mark. Silently Voldemort pulled out his wand and touched tip to the skull of his Mark. Naruto winced in pain as a cut appeared and blood started to trickle down his forearm.

"Magnificent." Voldemort said as he watched the cut, he had made on Naruto's are quickly heal before his very eye. Letting go of his arm Naruto watched as his blood moved down his hand and finally the first few drops of the crimson liquid fell into the cauldron.

It started simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened. . . . And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Naruto.

When the smoke finally cleared Naruto saw that the cauldron was now empty but looking down, he noticed something metallic laying at the bottom. Reaching a tentative hand in Naruto slowly pulled out the mask. Tuning the mask around in his hand to see the front, whatever Naruto had been expecting this was not it.

Although his make was the same general shape as the rest of the Death Eater, where their make resembled skulls with engraved markings. Naruto's Mass hand not of that, as a matter of fact his mask had nothing it was one perfectly smother metal piece. It was smooth and shining, like a reflective mirror when Naruto held it up to his face, he could see himself staring back.

Turning it over once more Naruto brought it up to his face where he hesitated for a moment before finally putting the mask on and looking up at Voldemort.

"Excellent Naruto.' Voldemort said as he started to leave the room. "Come and let us celebrate your fruition as a true member of my inner circle.

A.N.

Alright that chapter three hope you liked it. review please and let me know what you think.

Also, for anyone wondering about Naruto Death Eater Mask just google image search

**g.i. joe retaliation cobra commander**


	4. Chapter 4

The past week had gone by in a rush of meeting after meeting with both Dumbledore and Voldemort at all hours of the day and night. He barely had time to stick around headquarters and talk with his friends, even seeing Luna was starting to become a challenge. Today however, was not one of those days in fact today was a day worth celebrating.

For as long as he had been taking with Snape, Naruto was doing his own training with Luna. They he would come to her home and they would go off down the lane just a way to an empty field surrounded by an orchard. And finally, after months of work their affects where finally paying off.

"Alright Luna remember the key is to focus on protecting." Naruto told the dirty-blond haired girl as he rolled up the sleeves of his tossed off his orange hoody leaving him in his white T-shirt and blue jeans. "No magic is dark only the way you want to use it." Luna nodded her head, today she was light-pink t-shirt and faded blue jeans. with a determined look on her face as he lifted her wand in front of here and started to move it around her in a circle.

_**"Protego Diabolica!"**_

__Suddenly a protective ring of blue fire was created around Luna as he performed the same spell Naruto had used last year during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Naruto, I did it." shouted Luna excitedly as she stood in the center of her circle triumphantly.

"That's great Luna, now you're ready." Naruto said as he stepped close to the wall of blue flames.

"Oh, Naruto are you sure." Luna said as a look of worry crossed her face. "What if I didn't concentrate enough, can't bear the thought of hurting you." She told him as she started to get a little teary-eyed.

"Don't worry Luna I completely trust you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and taking a deep breath he walked thought the blue flames. Luna held her breath in anticipations as she watched Naruto calmly walk thought the wall of flames. "Like I said, nothing to worry about." Naruto told her as he flashed her a big smile which Luna returned as she through her arms around him.

"It was only because you are such a good teacher that I could ever do something like this." Luna said as the brock apart and she stared to dismiss the spell.

"I don't think so, it takes a really amazing kind of person to cast this spell." Naruto told her earnestly as she talked up to her and hugged from behind to him. "And I just so happened to think your that kind of a person." Luna could only nod as she sunk into the hug and they stayed like that for some time till completely enjoying their moment together till Naruto's stomach started to rumble.

"I think is lunch time." Luna said with a small giggle as she moved out of Naruto's arms. The taller blond could only give a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Together they walked back up the lain hand-in-hand as the headed back to Luna's house.

"So, how's your dad been doing, any knew mysteries of the wizarding world brought to light." Naruto asked as they waked. He knows that most people thought Xenophilius Lovegood was mad, but he honestly thought the things Luna told him about were amazing. Beside he was from another world, so maybe Nargles were real.

"Oh, yes." Luna said in an excited voice as a brilliant smile light upper her face. "He's working on a story that will expose the truth about the Queen. She's really a goblin using stilts under her dress." Luan told him her dreamy voice. Once they had reached the black stone house on the hill, Naruto and Luna stepped inside. Unlike Grimmauld Place, Luna's home has warm and inviting with is furniture and walls all being of brightly colored.

"So is _DAD_ here." Naruto asked to which Luan only giggled, shocking her head in response. "Daddy is meeting with one of his contacts today." Naruto let out an inward sigh of relief. Suddenly however he felt the telltale heat coming from his Mark, he was being summoned.

"No not right now." Naruto thought he moved through the living room and into the adjacent kitchen.

"Alright I'll make the sandwiches and you can take of the tea." Naruto quickly said pushing the Mark from his mind as he and Luna set off on there task. Naruto having already grown accustomed to the Lovegood's kitchen set about gathering all the necessary ingredients as Luna started to heed a kettle of water. In no time at all they both had finished and where now sitting down at the small kitchen table to start their meal.

"You know for not having any meat, these cucumber sandwiches aren't half bad." Naruto said as he and Luna happily ate their food.

"Almost time to term to start up again." Luna said as she took her plate and placed it in the small sink, she was looked out the kitchen window, she didn't sound sad, but Naruto already know what was on her mind. "I'm going to miss these days together with you."

"Don't worry well still have time to see each other, if anything maybe even more time than we do now." Naruto told her as he started to help clean up. "besides once your back in the castle a sleep a lot better."

"That very sweet of you Naruto, my noble snake." Luna said dreamily as she turned around to face him and reaching up in her tippy toes, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Once they were finished cleaning up, they moved back into the living room where Luna put a record to play on her father's old gramophone as they retired to the couch in front of the fireplace.

Luna was sitting with her legs crossed under here, while Naruto was laid out with on most of the couch with his head resting on her lap. As they listened to the slow orchestra music play Luna gently ran her hand through Naruto's golden hair with one hand, while the other hand was stroking his whiskers which was causing him to purr loudly. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Daddy just have forgotten his key again." Luna said as she looked to the door looking up Naruto noticed that it was already dusk outside.

"Here I'll get it." Naruto said as he begrudgingly got up off the couch and started to mentally prepare himself for Xenophilius's over excitant. However, the second Naruto opened the front door the was a sound like a gunshot and he was blasted clear into the kitchen where he crashed into the table, which was now broken in half under him.

"NARUTO!" Luna cried out as she hopped up off the couch to run over to him to see if he was alright.

_**"Petrificus Totalus!"**_

Luan stopped mid step as tall figure, hooded and clocked slowly walked into the house. Groaning in pain Naruto slowly rolled over and looking up came face-to-face with his attacker.

"Voldemort."

The Dark Lord was looking down at him with cold red snake like eyes full of rage.

_**"Curcio!"**_ Naruto started to roll around on the ground his body contorting as his nerves were set on fire.

"Have I not been merciful lord." Voldemort said as he lifted his wand releasing the spell only momentarily.

_** "Curcio!" **_

"Have I not indulged your childish rebellious attitude." Voldemort was now standing over Naruto as he continued to scream in agony, all the while Luna remained helpless to do any other then listen and watch as Naruto was tortured. Finally, he released the spell and Naruto was allowed go breath once more.

"But where are your manners, Naruto are you not going to introduce me to the young lady." Voldemort said as he also released Luna form her full body bind. Luna stumbled forward and fell to the ground at Naruto's said.

"Naruto are you alright?" she asked as Naruto tried to control his breathing again.

"M-my Lord, my I present Luna Lovegood, Luan this is Lord Voldemort." Naruto said as Luna helped him sit-up. Luna was too tariffed to speak.

_**"Curcio!"**_

Naruto to once again bombarded by pain as he collapsed to the ground once again. "STOP IT PLEASE!" Luna cried out as Naruto's screams filled the house.

"Stand aside silly girl." Voldemort said as he took his wand off Naruto and pointed it a Luna.

"NO! PLEASE. . . . I – I BEG YOU. SHOW MERCY I BEG OF YOU MY LORD." Naruto was in a panic as he forced his body to move so that he was in between Luna and Voldemort clutching at the hem of his robes. In all his time as a Death Eater never had he ever beg even during his torture sessions; he swore to himself he would never beg this monster for anything.

"Naruto." Luna said in a hushed tone as she looked at from her boyfriend to the Voldemort's wand which was pointed right at them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, begs his Lord for mercy." Voldemort said as he looked down at them for a longest time no one spoke till finally he started to lower his wand, "And I the merciful Lord that I am will show you mercy. Fail to answer my summons again and I will not be so merciful." And with that Voldemort let the two teens alone in the house.

Naruto and Luna didn't move or speak till the sound of Voldemort Apparating away was heard. Slowly Naruto started to try and stand.

"Naruto, please don't try to move." Luna tried to say but Naruto ignored her as he pulled out his wand

_**"Reparo!"**_

"Luna, go up stairs and pack a bag." Naruto said as he started to go around the living room and fix everything that had been destroyed by Voldemort's visit.

"Naruto what's go – "Luna tried to say but was quickly cut off by Naruto

"LUNA JUST GO PACK A BAG NOW!" Naruto shouted and instantly felt worse than when he was being his with the tortured. Luna had flinched back never having heard Naruto sound so viciously before especially at her.

"Luna I – I'm sorry, please I didn't mean too shout at you." Naruto said quietly as he looked down at the floor too ashamed to looker her in the eyes.

"Naruto I'm scared." Luna said as she was still trying to rape her mind around what had happened.

"Me too Luan, I don't want anything to happen to you, so please trust me." Naruto said and Luna nodded and moved up stairs to her room and started to heather up some clothes. Once everything was fixed Naruto moved over to Luna's fireplace and grabbing some floo powder from the small rainbow-colored jar on the mantle he through some into the fire.

"Hogwarts school headmasters' office."

Naruto called out before he sticks his head in the green flames. Looking around Naruto saw old Headmaster sitting behind his desk working on something

"Albus!" Naruto called out loudly to get the man's attentions." Albus it's happened." Naruto said seriously and Dumbledore understanding took his quill and wrote down something very quickly down on a piece of parchment before he rushed over to and placed it into Naruto's mouth.

"Good luck dear boy." Dumbledore said as Naruto pulled his head out of the fireplace. Once he was back in Luna's living room, he took the parchment out of his mouth and shoved it into his jean pocket.

"Naruto." Called out Luna and looking over Naruto saw that she and packed her clothes in to her school back.

"Alright, Luna I need you to write a note for your dad, tell him you're going to spend the night at Ginny's." Naruto hold her as he looked around and started to double check everything was back to normal. While he waited for Luna to finish her note.

"Alright come on." Naruto said as he grabbed Luna by the hand and lead her outside.  
"Naruto where are we going." Luna asked.

"Somewhere safe I promise." Naruto told her "hold on tight, this is going to feel weird." Naruto said as he, still holding Luna by the hand turned on the spot and Apparated away. A moment later they were standing on a small patch of grass in the center of a square somewhere outside in muggle London luckily it was already nighttime, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him.

"Here read this quickly." Naruto said as he handed her the piece of parchment Dumbledore had given him. while Luna looked at the paper, Naruto had his wand out and was looking around in all directions trying to see if they were being followed.

"Naruto's what's Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place?" Luna asked confused

"It's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Naruto said as he led them across the street. And like always a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Luna gaped at it. Naruto was about to reach for the doorknob but stopped to look at Luna,

"Luan You can't tell anyone form school I'm a Death Eater." Naruto said as he looked in too her eyes pleadingly

"Don't worry Naruto I won't say anything I promise." Luan said as she quickly though her arms around Naruto and hugged him tight. They stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. The strange smell hand long gone but, the place had the feeling of a derelict building. The soft hissing noise from the old-fashioned gas lamps illuminated the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

Just then the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard and at the far end of the hall Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley emerged from the door leading to the kitchen. She was looked worried and relieved as she hurried toward them, though Naruto noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time he had seen her.

"Oh, Naruto, Dumbledore just flooed, hello Luna dear, come along quickly you two." she whispered, at them before pulling Luna into a rib-cracking hug before holding her at arm's length and examining her critically. "Are you alright Luna dear?"

"I'm alright Mrs. Weasley." Luna said before turning to look at Naruto. "but Naruto was attacked with the Cruciatus Curse several times." the told the older women, how looked at Naruto in stunned silence,

"Not here Molly, who's in the kitchen?" Naruto asked as they moved down the hall.

"the children are already in their beds, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Dumbledore are waiting for you too." She told him as they walked down the steps. Upon entering the kitchen Sirius got up out of his chair and walked over to Naruto and pulled him in to a tight embrace.

"Kit, are you alright." Sirius said as he held Naruto at arm's length looking him over. "Hello Luna." He said looking over at the dirty-blond haired girl.

"Hello Sirius Black." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "You're looking much healthier, Hello Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin." She finished greeting as Molly and Sirius moved them into some empty chairs.

"Good evening Miss. Lovegood, I am glad to see your well" Dumbledore said, and he nodded his head in her direction, before turning to look at Naruto. "Tell me what happened who was it that was sent to Miss. Lovegood's home."

"it was him, Albus. I didn't go when the Dark Mark went off, it was Voldemort." Naruto told them and as he started to go in to detail on what had happened only an hour ago. "I know it was my fault I was carless." Naruto said as he looked to from then to Luna.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I didn't want you getting invalid in any of this.

"Naruto, happiness is something you should never have to apologies for wanting." Sirius said. "spending time with a lovely young lady isn't the worst crime in the world, Kit."

"Sirius is quite right Naruto, now what's done is done. We now must look to see what we can do for keeping Miss. Lovegood safe.

"Oh, I'm quite sure Voldemort doesn't mean to kill me Headmaster, if he did his control over Naruto would be gone." Luna said as he reached over and took Naruto's hand in hers. "I have faith that Naruto is more than capable of keeping me safe. Naruto gave her a grateful smile knowing that she trusted him that much, the other's in the room looked uncomfortable at her words.

"Very well for the time being Luna you may stay here at headquarters for as long as you like." Dumbledore said. "Now the hour is late Molly if you could fine a room for Miss. Lovegood to sleep in for tonight."

"of course, Headmaster, come along Luna dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she started to rise form her seat, but Luna didn't move instead she looked to Naruto, and after he gave her a nod

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere tonight I promise." she let go of his hand a followed Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen. Dumbledore waited for the door to close before speaking again.

"Naruto, Severus has informed me of the purpose of the Dark Lords meeting, I would seem Lucius Malfoy has a Ministry of Magic official under the Imperious curse and is trying to make a move for the Prophesy." Dumbledore finished saying. "Severus was unable to discover who this person might be, so it falls to you to try and discover their identity."

"Alright I'll see if I can get Lucius to talk about who it might be. Oh, on another note I think I've discovered a way to get past the Azkaban defenses." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "On it were some to the antient ruins shown to have been used in the construction of the fortress. "Azkaban, besides having Dementors also has enchantments to keep magic energy from escaping its walls from the inside, but nothing on magic pushing on them from the outside." He told them as he passed the parchment around the table for all of them to take a look at.

"Naruto this is truly ingenious." Lupin said as he studied this notes on the ruins, before passing it along the table.

"Yeah, now it's just a matter of how long I can keep this form the Dark Lord." Naruto told them grimly.

"Everything in its' do time Naruto, for now let us to focus in the Prophesy." Dumbledore said. "Now I must be off the Ministry will be opening soon and I think it would be best if I was there when it did, Arthur a word if you would be so kind."

"Harry's hearing is tomorrow isn't it." Naruto asked. "with any luck it should go over with out any problem Naruto said as the Headmaster started to head for the door.

"I best be off too." Lupin said as he started to gather up his cloak. "I'll be back by nighttime." Soon Naruto and Sirius were the only one's left in the kitchen.

"So, are going to tell me what's really the matter." Sirius said as he started to look around one of the kitchen cabinet's for till he finally came back with a bottle and two glasses.

"I didn't wat Luna to every see that monster face to face." Naruto said as he took the glass of firewhisky Sirius had served him and downing it in one go.

"Still you managed to keep Luna form harm." Sirius told him.

"Yeah it wasn't hard." Naruto said as he took another drink. "All I had to do was beg him for once." Naruto finished his drink and Sirius gave him another, the older man know how much the Voldemort wanted to make Naruto beg him and just how much punishment Naruto would take to never give him the satisfaction.

"Was it worth it for her?" Sirius asked as he looked over at the blond

"Of course, it was." Naruto told him happily and they both downed their drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Naruto started to wake up from his sleep, to the pleasant feeling of someone running their fingers though his hair. Looking up and came face-to-face with his favorite pair of gray eyes.

"Good Morning Naruto." Said Luna as she continued to play with his hair.

"Morning Luna, what time is it." Naruto asked as he slowly started to sit up, they were the only two in the kitchen as he looked around, he noticed Sirius wasn't there anymore.

"It's Six in the morning, Harry's already gone to the Ministry for his hearing and Mrs. Weasley was go to start waking everyone up." as she let go of his hair and brought her hand down to rest on his cheek. "You been drinking again." it wasn't a question; she knew how much of a hard time he was having acting as a spy for Dumbledore and the things he had to endure.

"I'm sorry I know how you don't like it." Naruto said as he tried to move his face away from her so that he would not meet her eye's, but Luna kept him for doing so

"Don't apologize, Naruto I understand the things you have to do for the Order aren't things most grown-ups would be able to withstand." She finished saying as he leand forward and planted a light kiss on his lips which he gladly returned. And it was this seen that Mrs. Weasley, her children, and Hermione walked in on as they all finally reached the kitchen

"Way to go Naruto." Said Fred

"You might want to let her breath mate." Said George. This quickly caused both teens to brake apart read in the face at their intimate moment being interrupted.

"That's enough you two." Said Mrs. Weasley who looked a bit uncomfortable as she scolded her sons.

"Wait, why is Luna here, I thought you didn't want her in the Order." Said Ron as she looked over at Naruto. Ginny and Hermione who had been woken up last night when Mrs. Weasley brought Luna up to their room had been ordered not to ask Luna anything. So naturally they did but Luna only said she had promised Naruto that she wouldn't say a word.

"Yeah, well things have changed, and Luna would be safer here from now on." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything, but she did look very pleased with herself.

"Wait does this have to do with the order." Demanded Ron as he looked form Naruto to Luna.

"Ron!" Said Hermione scolding her friend.

"What!? Why dose Luna get to find know what's going on and we don't." Said Ron angrily looking at the Naruto. "Where supposed to be your friends too." At his words Naruto flinched back as if he had just been struck.

"Ronald Weasley! That is enough." Said Mrs. Weasley "I told you not to say a word to Naruto or Luna." She told her son, but Ron was still looking upset. Suddenly however everyone's bickering was stopped when Naruto suddenly hissed out in pain a he grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, are you alright." Asked Ginny and Hermione as they moved forward to check on their friend, meanwhile Ron and the twins where wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine you guys don't worry." Said Naruto as he looked to Mrs. Weasley who hand a knowing look on her face before the turned to face Luna. She didn't look worried like Ginny and Hermione she had a look a determination on her face as she looked eye's with Naruto. No word needed to be said between them Luna know as much as he did what he needed to do for them.

"Go." Luna simply said and nodding his head in agreement Naruto moved pass everyone and headed for the front door of number twelve, before apparating away. When Naruto finally arrived to the location his Dark Mark had been summoning him too, he quickly transfigured his cloths so that he was now in his full Death Eater attire, mask included.

Looking around he the front lawn of the Riddle House once more Naruto moved thought the light fog of the early morning and stepped into the house unseen. Once inside he moved into the main dining room where Voldemort had instructed them to gather when ever a meeting was to be held. However, this time something was very off as Naruto saw the long table that typically occupied the room had been removed. Instead he was greeted by the sight of the Severus Snape, looking stoic and Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord." Said Naruto bowing once he had finally reached the Dark Lord, he hated himself for it but Naruto now had no choice now that Luna was in real danger. His compliance seamed to bring the Dark Lord great joy as he flashed a sinister smile upon hearing Naruto's words to him.

"Rise my loyal servant." Voldemort said as he moved pass Naruto "The time has come Naruto Uzumaki for you to prove your true loyalties. Severus awaken our gest." And looking to the Hogwarts potions master Naruto watched as he gave a silent nod and stepped out of the dinning room only to return with a bound person there face hidden under a sack. Naruto look from Snape to Voldemort and quickly put two and two together, this was the thing he had feared the most.

"kill this muggle." Voldemort said and looking to Snape, Naruto saw the sack being removed to revile a frightened looking girl who couldn't be more than ten looking around at them scared and confused not understand what was going on. Her cries where muffled by a rag the that had been stuffed into her mouth.

"You bastards, she a child." Naruto screamed out in anger as he moved to get the girl away from Snape.

_**"Curcio." **_

Naruto was thrown to the ground as he cried out in pain form the torture spell. As he screamed in pain the girl tried to struggle against Snape's grip but with now luck.

"Such ungratefulness after I showed you mercy. The muggle girl or Miss Lovegood." Voldemort said after he had lifted the spell. Naruto didn't know what to do he wouldn't kill for Voldemort but what about Luna he couldn't stand the thought of her dying.

"Please my lord, please I beg you spar the girl. I'll listen now you don't have to do this please." Naruto begged as he crawled towards the foot of Voldemort's robs. "I beg of you please, I'll do anything you ask anything please, don't make me do this please." No one moved as Naruto's words hanged in the air. Naruto hated this but if it was the only way then he would have to do it.

"anything you say." Voldemort finally spoke as he moved to step behind Naruto, the was another pregnant pause before the Dark Lord spoke again. "the is indeed something you can give me, something no one can, I will spare your for killing the muggle for entrance into your mind." Even Snape was shocked at the Dark Lords request, Naruto too had a look of shock. If he let the Dark Lord in to his mind, he would learn Naruto was really a spy for Dumbledore.

"If. . . if I do this, I – I won't have to kill her?" Naruto asked his voice no more than a whisper that clearly traveled across the room.

"Of course, you have my word." Voldemort

"Fine." The words had now sooner left his mouth that it felt like his head had burst open. He knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance — He was gone from the Riddle House, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Naruto did not know where his body ended and the creature's began. They were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape —

_**"let this be it. . . free me." **_Naruto thought as he willed the pain to end.

Then suddenly the pain was gone, and Naruto fell on to the ground, which was now wet. Slowly moving his head Naruto saw that Voldemort was standing right at his side.

"Why – why. . . d-didn't you just kill me?" Naruto tried to move but his body was into much pain to move,

"You don't fear death." Voldemort said as he moved closer to Naruto's face. "you welcome it. . . no, your punishment must now be more severe."

"What, more torture?" Naruto askes as he thought of the coming days of Curcio spell he would have to deal with.

"Yes, but not of your body" Voldemort said as he started to move away form Naruto. "Of your soul." And just then Voldemort place a finger on Naruto's forehead and he was filled with an unbelievable amount of pain.

_**LOOKS LIKE MY WORTHLESS VESAL AS BEEN PUT IN TO HIS PROPER PLACE**_

"_Oh, no w – we can be here."_ Naruto thought in a panic as he forced his body to try and move and turning his head, he saw Voldemort standing in front of a massive gate that reached to the top of the sewer like room.

"What is this Uzumaki, Lord Voldemort demands you show yourself." Called out Voldemort as he looked to the gate

_**STEP CLOSER SO THAT YOU MAY SEE ME**_

"No, get away for the gate." Naruto called out and as Voldemort looked back at Naruto in his moment of hesitation three massive claws slipped through the gate and just narrowly missed the Dark Lord. And that was when Voldemort got his first look at the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Never before in all his travels had Voldemort ever encountered something so sinister.

"Uzumaki what is this new devilry." The Dark Lord asked not understanding what he was seeing, how was this thing inside of the boy mind.

_**I AM THE KYUBBI, DEMON KING OF KINGS; LOOK ON MY WORKS, YE MIGHTY, AND DISPAIR!**_

Suddenly the room was flooded by a wave dark-red sinister energy that blasted the Dark Lord back and started to travel into Naruto's body.

"Aaawww!" Naruto screamed out in pain as his body was now filled with a burning sensation and the pain in his head returned greater than ever. Suddenly the whole thing stopped, and Naruto found himself back in the dinning room of the Riddle House. He was lying face down on the floor, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood. . . .

Looking around Naruto saw that Lord Voldemort had been blasted away from clear across the room.

"My Lord. . . "Called out Severus as he moved away from the girl and went to the Dark Lords side.

"That will do," said Voldemort's voice the Dark Lord seemed to be getting to his feet with some effort. "You have been keeping secrets from your dark lord, such power wasted by that fool Dumbledore. Severus dispose of the muggle." Snape pulled out his wand and looking up in horror Naruto say the man start to raise his wand above his head. The girl started to cry more realizing she was about to die.

"_**Sectusepra!"**_

"No! Severus, stop." Naruto pushed his body and with a surge of the same red energy that pushed Voldemort out of his mind Naruto launch himself forward to try and move the girl out of the path of the spell. Time seemed to slow as Naruto pushed his body to move faster, he reached his hand out to try to push the girl out of the way.

"Noooo!" cried out Naruto as he watched as a blood spurted from girl's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. she staggered backward and collapsed onto the floor, his right arm falling limp at her side.

Rolling to his side, Naruto pressed his hand to his bloody right shoulder trying and stop the bleed from pouring out of his body at the spot where his arm was once attached. He was having a hard time seeing straight as darkness started to cloud his vision the sound of voices got dimmer around him as the last thing he saw as the lifeless muggle girl.

Naruto found him self falling, falling deep and deep but not really moving. It was like he was floating thought an endless black abyss. Suddenly the image of the dead muggle girl flashed before him scared and lifeless and Naruto awoke, as his eyes started to flutter open, he realized he was in a bed of some kind. He felt week his whole body ached as he tried to focus his vision, looking around as the room became clearer and clearer, Naruto finally realized he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school.

Craning his head up Naruto saw that it was mid-day form the look of the sky from the high windows.

"You had us worried for a moment Naruto." Looking over Naruto saw a relieved looking Albus Dumbledore, relieved but also looking very tired.

"Albus, he knows I – I tried to save a g-girl and." Naruto tried to say but was stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Severus had told me everything that happened that night, Naruto, can you forgive me? For the first time since Naruto had met Dumbledore, he looked less than an old man, much less. He looked fleetingly like a small boy caught in wrongdoing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, startled by Dumbledore's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes. His only answer was Dumbledore nodding his head and pointing to his side. Following his eyes Naruto looked down and saw his right arm, the right arm that was severed by Snape's spell.

"I am sorry Naruto, I thought of you as a solider in this war, and not as a child under my care. In my hopes or stopping Voldemort I used you, please forgive me." Dumbledore said once again.

"What the hell!" called out Naruto in shock as he looked down as his arm, but it wasn't his are anymore. A gleaming replica of a human arm, bright as moonlight he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver arm, now attached seamlessly to his shoulder, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling he looked back to Dumbledore not understanding what was happening.

"Lord Voldemort has found a way to ensure your loyalty for this day forth." Remained silent for so time, till finally in a fit of rage that shot up in him he lifted his silver arm up and brought is down on the bed side table. To his astonishment the steel table was dented with such force that the top of it folded in on itself and the legs buckled and bent outward.

"_Cool."_ Naruto couldn't help thinking to himself when he looked at how strong his new arm was. Then the events of that night replayed in his head, Snape's cutting cures went through his him and killed the girl. Voldemort knew about the Kyuubi.

"Albus I have something to tell you." Said Naruto as she refused to meet the headmaster's eye's and finally told him about the thing he wished would have stayed in his original world. "I'm sorry I never told you once I found out professor." Naruto finally said when he finished his story.

"No, forgive me for placing another burden on you Naruto." Dumbledore said neither spoke for some time till Naruto finally spoke up.

"So, what are we going to do now that Voldemort knows." Asked Naruto now worried of what the Dork lord could do with that kind do with that kind of power.

"Voldemort may know about the Kyuubi, however the fox doesn't seem to like they idea being controlled by humans. As long as you keep the beast at bay Voldemort will never hold that kind of power." Dumbledore said looking over calmly at Naruto.

However, everything was not feeling that way inside Naruto, everything seemed wrong how was he going to stop Voldemort from trying to get inside his mind again. He felt like a failure, plain and simple he should have been able to save that girl how many more lives would he not be able to save.

"I wish I never tried to learn that teleportation-justu, that none of this might have never happened." Naruto said as he looked down at his silver arm. He thought he could be a cool spy, a hero, he was wrong.

"So, do all who live to see just times, but it is not for them to decide. All we must decide is what do to with the time that is given to us. When I was young, I thought I could change the world for the greater good of others, my selfish decisions led to the death of someone very important." Dumbledore took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "There are other forces at work in this world besides good and evil Naruto. You where meant to learn that justu which means you where meant to come to this world, and that is an encouraging thought." Dumbledore said as he looked down at Naruto in a very grandfatherly way, that always reminded Naruto of the old man Hokage.

"You know. . . it dose look kind of cool." Naruto said as he looked at his new arm. "So how long have I been here?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up in his bed. Dumbledore was right even if things seemed to look tough he as here for a reason.

"Two day's the welcoming feast was last night your friends stopped by before classes started. Now before you leave there is something, I need to discuss with you that is a matter of Order business." Dumbledore said "The ministry of magic has saw fit to place Deloris Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. In the hops that she might undermine me and turn the children of wizarding families against Harry Potter and against the idea that Voldemort has returned."

"So, will this be infiltration or sabotage?" Naruto asked in a very serious, when it came to the Order Dumbledore could count on Naruto to get the job done.

"Neither, you must do everything in your power to stay out of Deloris Umbridge's sights. The dark lord will not care you are back in school and whenever your Dark Mark burns and you need to leave the castle, we do not need questions about your whereabouts being brought up, Professor Snape will discuss with you the best way to leave the castle later tonight, now that you are awake." Naruto nodded his head in understanding

"Alright let's get started." Naruto said starting to get up and by this point Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office.

"Uzumaki where do you think your going." She told him in a stern voice as she quickly pushed him back into bed and fussed over him. it took an hour and some convincing from Dumbledore, but Naruto was finally let out of the hospital wing. dressed in his school robs, new class schedule his silver hand being covered by a black leather clove, complements of Albus. Naruto headed down the corridor towards the moving staircase and towards his class.


	6. Chapter 6

Throwing the door wide open, Naruto stepped into the potions class that was already in session.

"I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." Snape had stopped talking as he looked to see who had disrupted his class he, along with everyone else were surprised to see Naruto standing at the door.

"Naruto." called out Hermione relieved to see her friend. Naruto looked over and saw Harry, and Ron also glad to see him out of the hospital-wing.

"Uzumaki take a seat or I will have you in detention for disrupting my lesson." Snape said coolly as he and Naruto stared each other down his new silver arm started to feel heavy.

"right, sorry professor." Naruto said as he gave and toothy grin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Looking around the dungeon Naruto spotted an open seat in the front row of the class.

"As I was saying, we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

Putting his bookbag down and starting to get his caldron ready Naruto looked up at the list of steps.

"Uzumaki where have you been." Asked a voice to his left and looking over Naruto spotted Draco walking towards his table with some ingredients in his hands_. "Draco must have been the other person sitting at the table."_ Naruto thought as he wasn't looking forward to being around the children of his fellow Death Eater.

"Oh, hello Draco." Naruto said greeting his fellow Slytherin with a happy grin. "I was at the hospital wing, had a bit of an accident over the summer." Naruto said, Draco looked him over and seemed to except this answer as he sat down with no feather inquiry. Looking over his shoulder at Harry, Ron, and Hermione they were shooting him questioning glances.

"It's only a matter of time before the dark lord finished off Potter." Draco said in a low voice, this caused Naruto to whip his head back

"What did you say?" Naruto asked thrown off his guard

"Father tell I'm to offer you any and all assistances you might need." Draco said as he gave the blond a knowing look.

"_Right, Lucius would have told Draco."_ Naruto thought to himself and looked around at the Slytherin half of the room they were all giving him the same look. _"Of course, they would all know."_

"Thanks Draco, if anything comes up, I'll let you know so you can pass the world along." Naruto told him as he turned and have them a nod. Naruto couldn't help but fell sick to his stomach at their willingness to follow in their parent's footsteps. Turning back Naruto looked to the blackboard and started on his potion.

"So, what is like?" Asked Draco, it wasn't the question, but the way Draco was talking you'd think he was a giddy little schoolboy. It took a minute for Naruto's brain to start working again before he answered.

"Oh, well. . . I – I can't really. . . its hard to put into words but it like nothing you've ever seen before." Naruto said trying to find the best way to not tell his friend his father was a murdering psychopath who worshiped a snake faced monster. Luckily this was good enough of an answer for Draco so looked more excited than before.

"Wicked." The platinum blond said and with that they both got to work for the rest of the class period Naruto focused on his potion.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go. Looking at his potion Naruto was glad to see that his caldron indeed was releasing a light silver vapor. Looking around the room Naruto spotted that not everyone was having the same amount of luck as him. Ron, Seamus, and Neville's weren't even close to the color silver or even gray for that master.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

"twelve inches." Naruto heard some of the Gryffindors complain as everyone started to move about the room taking their potions to Snape's desk and cleaning up.

"Luckily we don't have to worry about that." Draco said to him under his breath, that was one thing Naruto did enjoy about being a Slytherin. Snape always allowed them to turn in what every they could and not the full amount of the writing work. For the remainder of class Draco and Naruto talked about there summer holiday, Naruto of cause having to make up the majority of what he had done. When at long last the bell rang, he watched a Harry bolted out o the dungeon, while Ron and s made a b-line towards him.

"I'll see you at dinner Draco." Naruto said as he talked to wards them, Draco only responded by giving a small sneer and walking way.  
"Hey guys." Naruto said

"Oh, Naruto are you alright we didn't thing you would be getting out of the hospital wing so soon." Hermione said as she throws her arms around him and hugged him quickly.

"Uzumaki, Grange, Weasley I would hate to brake up this little reunion, but the bell has rung so get out." Snape said in a cold voice. Quickly they all started to leave with the rest of the class. "Uzumaki a word."

"Go ahead I'll catch up." Naruto said as he walked back to Snape's desk, Ron and Hermione shared a look before nodding and heading out of the class.

"So now that you awake the headmaster had told me to inform you on how to handle your _"Order"_ duties with discretion. After dinner you will repot to my office, I'm I understood." The potions master said, but Naruto wasn't really paying attention the memory of that night flashed clear as day in his mind.

"_you killed her."_ Naruto said to himself in a voice too low for Snape to understand him.

"What did you say." Snape asked.

"You killed that girl, why. . . it didn't have to be that way." Naruto said louder now as he looked Severus in the eyes, taking out his wand Snape gave it flic and the dungeon door slammed shut.

"If you wish to discuss something with me Uzumaki make sure no one is around to hear it." Snape said as he rose form his chair. "Now if it hadn't been me the Dark Lord would have done it instead."

"Your wrong." Naruto quickly said

"I'm I now." Snape said as he looked down at the blond. "I did what needed to be done and saved your life, yet you come to me with these childish ideologies." Snape was clearly angry now as his voice started to rise.

"Your wrong you know, your wrong." Naruto said as he looked down at his gloved silver hand. Ha hadn't given it any thought till now but is must have been Snape who brought him back to Hogwarts.

"Tell me what other alternative I have if where going to survive this war." Snape just have realized what he was doing as he took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair. "It's time come to the realization Dumbledore has neglected to tell you, soon or later you will have to chose your life of another, Now get out of my class."

Naruto stood there for a moment to angry to move as he looked at his head of house, but finally he turned around and left the classroom.

"_he's wrong, I know he is." _Naruto thought to himself as he started to walk towards the Great Hall for lunch.

_**IS HE REALLY OR ARE YOU TOO WEAK TO DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE?**_

The Kyuubi's voice had caught him by surprise that he nearly tripped on the stairs leaving the dungeons. However, he didn't really have time to thing about that as he was nearly tacked to the ground by a black and blond blur.

"Naruto you're alright, I was so worried." Looking down Naruto saw just who it had been.

"Luna it's alright I'm fine now." Naruto said as he hugged his girlfriend back glad to see her safe.  
"No, it's not alright." Luna said as he burred her face into his chest and started to cry. "Naruto your arm. Noticing the few students that where starting to watch them Naruto pulled Luna along to an empty classroom to get some privacy.

"Luna, really it's alright right I'm sorry if I worried you." Naruto said as he held her close to him. it had been only a few day but Naruto hand missed the floral sent of Luna's hair.

"Sorry I know. . . I – its just that after you never came back that night, I know something was wrong and then you where spending all that time in the hospital-wing. . . and you weren't waking up. . ." Luna was starting to sob again and Naruto just held her till she finally stopped.

"Naruto. . . I – I." Luna had moved out of Naruto's arms and was starting to fidget with the hem of her robs in a very unLuna like way. Never in the time that Naruto knew the girl did he ever see acting so unsure of something. That was one of the things he loved about her that she would speak her mind about anything.

"Luna what's wrong." Naruto asked with concern, as Luna took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She told him and moving forward she throw her arms around his neck and brought him down into a kiss. Not only was Naruto shocked that Luna Lovegood and told him she loved, but she was kissing him in a very unLuna way. They have kissed before this however was a completely different kind of kiss, Naruto could feel all the love she held for him in that single moment.

"Ok." Was the only thing that Naruto could say once they had broken apart, both of them panting slightly.

"Seeing you in the hospital-wing gave me time to think and I realized I can't stand the idea of losing you, so I won't." Luna said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Don't worry I'll always be around." Naruto said as he smiled down at the girl.

"Do you want to tell me how it happened?" Luna asked as she started to trace small circles around the top of his black glove. Naruto was silent for some time as he tried to think of what he could say to her. He decided on the short version of what happened that night.

"I was with Voldemort and Severus. . . there was a muggle girl there. They where going to kill her, so I jumped in the way, when I woke up, I had this thing attached to me." Naruto said as he took the glove off and showed Luna as dazzling silver hand.

"That was very foolish of you Naruto." Luna said as she tentatively moved her slender fingers across the silver hand. "but that what admire most, you'll never comprise what you believe is right." She told him as she smiled up at him and Naruto couldn't help smiling back at that they spent the rest of lunch period catching up till the bell rang and Naruto hand to make his way up to the North Tower for Divination.

Looking around Naruto say that now one else had made it yet and climbing up to the class room he saw Professor Trelawney a thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, she always reminded Harry of some kind of insect, with her glasses hugely magnifying her eyes. She was busy putting copies of battered, leather-bound books on each of the spindly little tables.

"Hey Harry." Naruto said as he sat down at the table next to the dark-haired boy in glasses. Whatever foul mood Harry was in form the look of his face was quickly erased when he was Naruto.

"Naruto what happened to you? What happened to your arm? And why dose Luna know what you're doing for the order." Harry asked as he turned to face Naruto once he had sat down at the table.

"_That's right I did say I was going to tell everyone the truth."_ Naruto thought to himself he had only just remembered saying that to everyone at Grimmauld Place.

"Right I did say that." Naruto chucked a bit as he rubbed the back is his head trying to think of the best way to handle this. "let's get the twins and Ginny and I'll tell you, Ron, and Hermione every all together, no point saying it twice." Naruto said as he nodded his head in approval of his own idea.

Harry looked like he wanted to argue but at that moment Ron and the rest or the class showed up.

"Hey Ron." Naruto and Harry greeted but like Harry, Ron was more interested in what Naruto did for the order.

"I already told Harry, get Fred, George, and Ginny and ill tell you guys and Hermione everything before dinner." Naruto said and just as it looked like Ron was going to open his mouth to argue.

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, and Harry broke off, feeling both annoyed. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely — as, of course, I knew you would."

Not really bothering to listen to the lesson Naruto started to zone out as he thought of the best way to tell his friends what he has been doing. Which was a good thing too as they had been tasked with thinking back on their dreams and interpreting them in _The Dream Oracle_. In no time at all they where moving out of the class and heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Naruto where were you, we waited for you after potions." Hermione asked as she walked up to them outside of the classroom.

"Sorry I was on my way when I ran in to Luna." Naruto said going a bit pink in the ears at the thought of what Luna had told him earlier that day. "I've already told Ron and Harry; get the twins and Ginny and I'll tell you everything before dinner Naruto said as the door to the classroom opened and everyone started to file inside.

When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan and a black velvet bow on top of her head. This was the first time Naruto had ever seen Umbridge, but he couldn't help being reminded of a very large toad. The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally, the whole class had sat down. A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"_this is going to be a chore."_ Thought Naruto gloomily as he sat down at a desk next to Hermione.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out. . . " What ever Professor Umbridge was about to say never left her mouth as she looked eyes with Naruto. he noticed that for a moment she lost the fake smile when she look at Naruto and got a dark look on her face. For a second Naruto was reminded of his past live, because that was the same way the villagers used to look at him.

"Naruto. . . NARUTO." Hermione called out shacking his shoulder and snapping out of his thoughts he looked over hat his friend who was looking very concerned about him. "Are you alright?"

"What?. . . yeah sorry I was just thinking of something." Naruto said as he looked around and saw that half the class was looking at them "What are do doing?" he asked Hermione, but she was looked too busy to answer him. Her book closed and arm raised into the air trying to get Umbridge's attention.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is — ?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You

surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. — ?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air. Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Hermione immediately raised her hand too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but —"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way —"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a —"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge. "I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at the class, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes? I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth,

"but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds." At this he looked right at Naruto, at this Naruto couldn't help but feel a wave of anger rise in him.

"Hey this are birthmarks lady, but I'm full human." Naruto said a he stood up from his chair others in the classroom gasped at what Umbridge had said.

"Ten points from Slytherin for that outburst, now if you don't want a detention, I suggest you sit down." Umbridge said as she smiled evilly at him, Naruto was about to say more when he felt Hermione tug at his robs for him to sit. Remembering what Dumbledore had told him he begrudgingly took his seat once again. "Good boy." Umbridge said with a small smirk on her face.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough —"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again. Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think . . ." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice,

"maybe Lord Voldemort?" Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool, Naruto let out a very exasperated yawn. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, looking towards Naruto for some support "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again_. This is a lie_."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him! Naruto was they that night in too." Harry, Umbridge, and the rest of the class turned towards Naruto waiting to hear what he was going to say. Apart form the teachers the events of that night at that the end of the Triwizard tournament were unknown.

"I don't know what your talking about Potter." Naruto said " the last thing I remember from that night was bring stunned by you."


	7. Chapter 7

"It will be alright Naruto." Luna said as she watched her boyfriend walking back and forth in the empty classroom. Ron and Hermione had gone to find Fred, George, and Harry so that he could tell them what he had been doing for the order.

"You should have seen him in class Luna, after I said I didn't know what he was talking about." Naruto hated that he couldn't take his friends side, but his answer seemed to please Umbridge and speaking of that woman how dare she call him a half-breed.

"Well after tonight they will understand why you had to say that." Luna told him dreamily as she played with Yuna who was happily chasing around a piece of yarn.

**BUT YOU ARE ONE. . . HALF DEMON**

Before Naruto had time to really think about what the Kyuubi had just told him the door to the classroom opened wide and in walked Hermione, Harry, the Weasleys. Naruto was right Harry did look angry at him,

"Great you all made it, Harry. . . I'm sorry about what happened in class I just couldn't." but Harry cut him off before he could finish.

"It's alright Naruto McGonagall already talked to me; I understand that you have to keep Umbridge off your back." Harry said a he took a seat in one of the empty desks. With that out of the way Naruto tried to think of the best way to break start. Everyone looked at him except Luna how was more occupied with playing with Yuna.

"Ron said you going to tell us." Said George

"What you're doing for the order." Finished Fred

"Well go in then." Said Ron anxiously "Tell us already."

"Ron you prat can't you see this isn't easy for him." Said Ginny as she shoots her brother a very Mrs. Weasley type look.

"Oh, Naruto are you sure you should be saying anything to use what if Professor Dumbledore doesn't approve of it.' Hermione said as she looked around the room as if expecting the Headmaster so suddenly appear out from behind a desk.

"No Hermione this is something I need to do." Naruto said as he looked around the room at his friends. "I haven't been myself for the past few months and it's because I have to keep lying to you all and that not something I want to do." Naruto said as he fell silent once again.

"Why don't you start at the beginning Naruto and then work your way to the end." Luan said dreamily as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together and giving him it and encouraging squeeze.

"Right, good thinking Luna." Naruto said as he took a steadying breath. "then I guess It all started the night of the final task of the Triwizard." Naruto looked to Harry and was glad to see he wasn't looking angry anymore.  
"When I woke up after wormtail hit me with the killing curse Harry was already gone and only Voldemort and his Death Eater where left in the graveyard." Naruto said at this everyone but Luna who had already heard this gasped out loud in shock and awe.

"But how is it possible you survived that." Ginny said shocked as she looked back and forth from Naruto and Harry.

"Are you sure that was the spell that hit you." Ron asked suspiciously having a real hard time believing what he was hearing.

"It was the killing curse, I heard wormtail called it out and I saw the green light of the spell hitting him." Harry confirmed as he tried to look Naruto in the eyes but was finding it very difficult. "Naruto I'm sorry that I left you there in the graveyard I was."

"Forget it Harry, you thought I was dead I can't get mad at you for just trying to live." Naruto said as he looked over at his friend.

"Do you have a scare too." Asked Fred

"So, do we call you the boy-who-lived-too." Said George jokingly, Ginny quickly elbowed him in the side.

"Not thanks all pass on that." Said Naruto laughing a bit.

"What happened next Naruto?" Hermione asked still more concerned about what happened next.

"Well I tried to fight back, but I was captured." Naruto said I was already having a hard time saying this he couldn't possible tell them about the Kyuubi. "After that Severus showed up and. . ." Naruto fell silent.

"Snape that greasy git." Ron said, "I know he couldn't be trusted."

"Ron, Professor Snape was sent to spy on Voldemort by Professor Dumbledore." Hermione reminded him, but it didn't seem like Ron cared to listen.

"quiet you too." Harry said as he stopped the two before they started to squabble more.

"it's best that I show you." Said Naruto as he let go of Luna's hand and started to roll up the arm his rob and then his shirt sleeve.

"I am the second spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Naruto finished as he showed them the Dark Mark on his arm. There was a sudden drop in the temperature of the room as everyone gasped as what they were seeing. "That's why I've been avoiding everyone this summer I couldn't have any of you finding out what I've been doing."

"Naruto how did this happened?" Asked Ginny who looked like she was close to tears. "How could Dumbledore let you do something show dangerous."

"Wicked." Said Fred and George together, Ron and Harry on the other hand remained silent.

"Luna you know this entire time and you didn't say anything " Said Hermione in slight hysterics as she and everyone on else looked at the Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry Hermione but Naruto asked me not to tell anyone." Luna said as if her answer settled the matter.

"So, you're a Death Eater then is that it, you've been going around all summer killing and torturing muggles." Ron spat out angrily. "We shouldn't be surprised you are a Slytherin." Everyone was shocked by Ron's statement. To Naruto it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, but before he had anytime to speak up and explain what was really going on.

_**SLAP**_

Luna Lovegood had walked across the room and slapped the youngest Weasley boy clear across the face that it left a red mark that stood out more than his orange hair.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dear you say something like that after everything Naruto has done to try and keep all of use safe." Luna was never really a loud person or had the most energetic of personality's but at that moment everyone was stepping back from her as if she was a raging dragon.

"Luna stop it please." Naruto said as he walked over and gently took Luna still shaking hand in to his. "they don't know that's why I need to explain things to them." Naruto reminded.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it just that you're not what he thinks." Luna said quietly to him.

"That night I was given the Dark Mark by Voldemort and I did become on if his Death Eaters, but also a spy for Dumbledore."

"But why Naruto, why would you willingly go to him." Hermione was still trying to understand.

"Hermione if I don't, he will kill, not just you guys or Luna her kill all of your family's, he'll kill muggle children if I don't do what he wants. I can't let something like that happen. . . I won't let that happen." Naruto told her, Ginny was now crying as Fred and George tried to calm her down Hermione too was starting to shed silent tears for her friend.

"Dose everyone in the Order know you're a spy." Harry asked

"Yes, they all know. Oh, and that reminds me those Dementors that where sent after you this summer weren't from the Dark Lord." Naruto said, at this Harry didn't know if he should feel relieved or more worried.

"Wait how do you know that not even Snape was sure if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did it or not." Fred asked, and Naruto paused to think of the best way to answer the question.

"Let's just say I have a way of making the Voldemort spill information." Naruto said.

"Like what." Asked George eager to learn more.

"Sorry can't say it's a secret." Naruto said as the twins looked displeased.

"Naruto." Asked Hermione in a timid voice. "What happened to your arm."

"Oh, that well let's see." Naruto said as he took his black glove off and started to look down at his hand. "I wouldn't kill a muggle, so I lost my arm trying to save her." Naruto said quietly.

"N-Naruto I'm. . .Sorry about what I said." Ron said as he looked down at the floor with same.

"Don't worry about Ron it's fine." Naruto said glade his friends where starting to understand, suddenly a pain in his arm caused him to wince in pain at the same time Naruto's Dark Mark went off Harry winced in pain and grasped at his scar.

"I have to go." Naruto said as Luna started to help him gather up his bag.

"Be carful and try not to be so noble." Luna said as she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry so much." Naruto said smiling down at her.

"Wait what do you mean go, Naruto you can't go its too dangerous. What about your classes." Hermione said as she looked to Luna. "Luna you can't let him go he's already lost an arm what's next. Harry back he up." she was trying to black to way out of the classroom. No one really know what to say to Naruto. Ron remained silent at Harrys side while the twins stuck by Ginny.

"Hermione he's been doing this all summer." Harry tried to say but he was having mixed feelings at the moment. Yes, he was concerned for his friend, but Naruto was actually being treated like an adult and allowed to be in the Order.

"Please be careful Naruto" said Ginny.

"Yeah given hell form us mate." Said Fred and George as Naruto moved passed them but was finding the door to the classroom blocked by Hermione.

"Hermione pleas I really need to get going." Naruto said as he moved closer to the door he didn't what to push her out of the way but he really couldn't be late.

"No, Naruto I don't understand please. . . your our friend and you've been risking your life and – and – and... you've lost an arm already. . . why, why are they letting you do this, I don't understand." Hermine was now crying in earnest. Naruto looked down at his crying friend trying to think of what to say to her.

"Hermione. . . I- I have to do this I can't stand by and let anyone get hurt if I can stop it." Naruto told her as Luna walked over gently moved the crying girl out of the way, Naruto sent her a silent thanks before he left the classroom. Quickly moving down the corridor and down some stairs Naruto raced to his head of house's office. However, he ran in to the man as he was exiting the Great Hall.

"Uzumaki where have you been." He spat angrily as Naruto made to follow him.

"Busy so, how are we getting out of her." Naruto asked as the started to move through the winding dungeon passageways.

"I have an unregistered floo in my office we will be using that for the time being." Snape said and after a few minuets they found their way passed the potions classroom and in where now in his office. Taking a small hand full of the dark poured

"The Riddle House." Called out Naruto as he stepped into the emerald green flames and vanished. Stepping out into the empty parlor room Naruto quickly dusted himself off and taking out his want he transfigured his robes and placed his mask on his face.

"Let's go boy." Snape said after he too adorned his Death Eater garments. The left the room and walked down a long hallway till they reached the familiar looking door that lead into the main dining hall of the house. That seated at the long table like always here the Death Eaters, this time Naruto noticed that he didn't see Narcissa Malfoy sitting next to her husband.

_"Must be a serious meeting."_ Thought Naruto as he took his assigned seat at the far end of the table. Something he did take notice of was an empty chair that he had been placed right next to Voldemort at the head of the table.

"Naruto." Voldemort called out, his voice silencing everyone in the room.

"Yes, my lord." Naruto said glad his Death Eater mask hid the look of anger he wore on his face at the moment his silver arm started to tingle as if something invisible was starting to craw up his arm.

"Come join me." Voldemort said as he inclined his head to the empty chair at his right said. If anyone one was shocked, they did a very good job of hiding it as Naruto walked along the long table and took the empty spot. "The time has now come my friends, I Lord Voldemort have made a terrible miscalculation, in young Uzumaki." Voldemort said a he rose from his seat and placed a hand his he young Death Eaters shoulder.

"Yes, a great many of things have recently been reviled to me. Naruto although young has shown me his true potential and power." As Voldemort spoke an excited whisper started to break out amongst the Death Eater. "Power that they great Albus Dumbledore fears to use."

"_The Kyuubi."_ Thought Naruto in a panic.

"From this day hence forth Naruto Uzumaki will become my right hand. Now that is settled, Lucius how are you progressing." Voldemort said as he sat back down and turned to the masked Death Eater to Naruto's right.

"Things have been progressing nicely my lord, several ministry officials have been successfully placed under the imperious as well as Sturgis Podmore, one of the members of Dumbledore's little club." At Lucius's words many of the Death Eaters started to laugh, Naruto and Severus did not join.

"Naruto what of your assignment." Voldemort said as he looked to immediate right, now everyone was looking to him.

"I have been able to take a closer look at they ancient runes that have been placed on the fortress; it will take some work, but I believe I can brake though them." Naruto said, Voldemort remained silent for a moment

"Very well. I have faith that you will succeed in this task." The Dark Lord finally spoke and with that he moved on to the next Death Eater inline to give an update on their activities. _"Crap what am I going to do now."_ thought Naruto as Voldemort moved on with no further inquiry into his assignment.

The rest of the meeting when on as it normally did but Naruto was too distracted to really pay any kind of attention. it was late into the night before the meeting was finally called to an end and everyone started to leave. Most of the Death Eater opted to apparat from the house, but Naruto followed Snape and they flooed back to his office. Once they both transfigured there Snape sat down behind his desk and instructed Naruto to sit in the open chair in front of the desk.

"So, it would appear you are now the Dark Lords second." Said Snap as he looked over at the blond teen.

"Yeah I'm really excited about that." Said Naruto sarcastically. "What does he expect me to do." Naruto said looked at his head of house.

"You will be expected to do what is need of you to fulfill your duty to the Order." Snape said coolly.

"If this is what you call an apology for my arm, you're doing a poor job at his." Naruto snapped back not liking what he was trying to say to him.

"I am not apologizing to you, your stupidity a few nights prier is entirely your own fault. This a reminder that next time I will not save your life if you so willingly wish to throw it away." Said Snape and at this Naruto started to feel a rage build up in him.

"I'm not going to kill for Voldemort or Dumbledore, I don't care what happens to me I'll never be like you." Naruto said angrily as he stood up form his chair and slammed his hand down on the desk in rage and nearly cracked it in half. "The hardest sacrifices require the strongest wills."

"Your ego is astounding it that what you think that you are some kind of hero." Snape was now looking at him a venomous stair. "You are nothing more than a vain, attention seeking, foolish boy."

"And you are an old man and a fool." Naruto shouted back.

"Get out now." Spat Snape as he too stood from his chair.

"Gladly." Said Naruto as he turned around and walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him. as he walked out of the classroom Naruto was so angry that once he out in the empty dungeon corridor he punched the stone wall.

"Wow." Said Naruto as his silver fist made a deep dent into the wall. Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto quickly headed for the Slytherin common room before Snape could see what he had done and give him detention. Luckily for Naruto by the time he made it to his dorm everyone was fast asleep that he was able to get to bed with out having to deal with any of his housemates.

The following morning Naruto woke up a bit that he was the only one left in the dormitory. Quickly getting dress Naruto raced out of the Slytherin common room and up to the Great Hall for breakfast. walking through the doors Naruto let out a sigh of relief glad to see there was still time to eat. Looking over he spotted his friends at the Gryffindor table and Luna looking over at him as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Morning guys." Naruto quickly said as he started to full up his plate with food. It took a moment before Naruto looked up and noticed that almost everyone at the Slytherin table was looking at him in awe and respect.

"Uzumaki finally awaked, must have been a busy night." Draco said with a knowing look.

"Moring Naruto." grunted Crabbe and Goyle the looked over at the blond.

"Good morning Naruto, would you like some pumpkin juice?" Asked Pansy she he scooted closer him.

"How did you sleep last night Naruto?" asked Tracey as she took started to move closer to him.

"Um. . . thanks Pansy." Naruto said a he awkwardly excepted the goblet form her. Looking around Naruto was starting to get creeped out as everyone kept on grinning. Not long after that the bell rang, and everyone started to move to there first class of the day.

"Have a nice day Naruto." Tracey said as she hanged back for a moment before running to catch up with the rest of the Slytherins. Naruto was left very confused to what had just happened.

"Naruto is everything alright, are you ok." Luna asked as she walked over to him from the Ravenclaw table.

"Morning Luna, yeah just a normal meeting this time." Naruto said as they started to walk out of the Great Hall hand-in-hand not long after they were joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Naruto are you alright." Asked Hermione as they stopped in the entrance hall

"Oh, hey guys, yeah everything is fine just everyone at the Slytherin table acting weird.

"Not that what happened last night." Ron asked impatiently.

"Nothing much really." Naruto said as they started to move up the marble staircase.

"What do you mean nothing really." Harry asked also wondering like the rest of them about what he was doing at night.

"Well it a lot like the Order meetings, everyone was just giving reports on what their doing." Naruto said off handedly.

"What that's it." said Fred and George lamely.

"thank goodness your all right." Ginny said glad he wasn't hurt.

"Well there was one thing that happened come to thinks of it. apparently, I'm now Voldemort's number one Death Eater now." Naruto said laughing a bit nervously everyone stopped dead in their tracks mouths wide looking at him in shock.

"Congratulations Naruto." Luna said dreamily.

"WHAT!" the rest of them shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Protego Diabolica!**_

Just in the nick of time Naruto was quickly able to call out his spell an encircled himself with the high protective wall of bright blue bell flames. The massive snake of fiend fire that had been conjured by Lord Voldemort crashed violently but was held at bay for the moment.

"Come now Naruto, have I taught you nothing." Voldemort called out as he watched the blond struggle to keep his serpent at bay. Glaring at the Dark Lord Naruto closed his eyes and tried to focus

"Alright you stupide fox you know what to do." Naruto thought and instantly he started to feel the Kyuubi's dark energy rush through him. Quickly twirled his wand and raising his in the air above his head Naruto had managed to engulf the snake with the protego flames before bringing his wand back down pointing it forward once more.

_**Hoggoth!**_

With a sudden blast of wind Naruto had transfigured the flames into a massive horde of turquoise colored butterflies. Naruto couldn't hold smirking at the reaction on the Dark Lords face at his spell.

"I've learned plenty on my own." Naruto called out laughing a bit, but quickly had to roll out of the way as Voldemort sent bolts of lightning form his wand at Naruto

_**Protego!**_

Naruto called out as the next bolt of lightning was about to hit him unfortunately the shield charm was no match for the Dark Lords spell and Naruto was sent back flying several feet for the impact. Seeing Voldemort raise his wand once more Naruto rolled his body out of the way just in time as a powerful Bombarda spell blow a small crater where Naruto had just been only a moment ago.

_**Seraphim!**_

This time Naruto's new spell was up to snuff as the bright orange shield which looked to be made up of ruins and strange symbols, easily stopped the Dark Lords lighting attack.

"that will do for today's instruction." Voldemort called out as he stopped his attack and started to move back towards Malfoy Manor. "Excellent work, you have mastered Seraphim quicker than anticipated." For the past two weeks the Dark Lord had moved the base of his operations form the Riddle House to the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, much too their unspoken discomfort.

"Yes, my Lord." Naruto said as he too started to move back into the manor. Naruto didn't like it, but he couldn't help but admit that the training the Dark Lord was giving had taught him some very useful spells. Once inside the manor Naruto wait till Voldemort was out of sight before taking off his Death Eater mask.

"God, I hate this thing." Naruto said to himself as he looked down at the smooth reflective surface of his mask, before vanishing it away. Just then he felt as if he was being watched and looking round Naruto spotted a pair of blue eyes on him.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Malfoy." Naruto said saw Draco's mother watching him form a doorway. "Sorry if it was too loud."

"It's alright." Narcissa said as she continued to watch Naruto with a strange the blond teen couldn't really place. They both looked at each other as a awkward silence fell between them.

"We I best be off them." Naruto said as he turned to head of the front door.

"Naruto. . . "Narcissa called out, but when Naruto turned around to look at her once more, he saw her hesitated for a moment before she decided to speak finally. "I would like to thank you. . . for what happened the other day." she said as she flashed him a small smile.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me really." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well either way you have my thanks." She told him before turning and starting to walk away form him. as Naruto himself started to walk back towards the front door he started to think back on how the past two weeks of him now being Voldemort's second had been the strangest of his life so far.

It all really started the day Naruto told his friends about his promotion as it were. Luna had been very pleased and congratulated him, however everyone else didn't share in her enthusiasm. At same night a meeting of the Order had been called and everyone was informed of what his taken place.

"But what does this really mean Albus, Dose You-Know-Who really thing he can turn Naruto dark." Sirius said as she looked over at the blond.

"It would seem the Dark Lord has discovered a critical piece of information on Uzumaki the night the tried to possess the boy." Snape said dryly refusing to even look at Naruto as he spoke. As this new piece of information most of the group at large gasped in shock apart from Dumbledore who already was in the know, and Mad-eye who never reacted to anything that didn't involve a fight.

"Don't worry it didn't work, he was launched out of him mind right away." Naruto told them all

"How is that even possible." Asked Tonks slightly amazed.

"let's just say due to Naruto not being from this world his body holds has its own unique ability's for self-defense that no level of Legilimency could ever penetrate." Dumbledore said as he looked over the worried faces of the Order members.

Not much else happened during the meeting, but once it had ended Naruto wished he could say for a bit to talk with Sirius however he had to go and report to the Dark Lord about the meeting.

"Just try to be careful kit." The older wizard told him as he started to head for the front door.

"Relax Padfoot this is me where talking about, what could go wrong." Naruto told him as he flashed a wide toothy grin before leaving. Once he and Severus showed up at the Riddle House, they quickly made their way inside to make a report.

"Severus, Naruto, come join me by the fire." Voldemort said as they entered the large study of the manor. "Tell me what Dumbledore has been planning." As Snape started relaying what information Albus had deemed reasonable Naruto was really having a head time trying to stay awake, it was already three in the morning and he still had classed in a few hours.

"And what information do you have for Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord said as he turned to look over at Naruto who had token on of the empty chairs in the room got very comfortable, meanwhile Snape had remained standing the entire time.

"Well apart from what Severus has already told you nothing much really." Naruto said but suddenly he did remember something. "However, there is something that might interest my lord. Harry Potter's scar hurts whenever we are summoned buy the Dark Mark." This didn't really seem like much but from the look on Voldemort's face he excepted it all the same.

"Very well, that will be all." The Dark Lord had dismissed them and as both started to walk towards the door he spoke once more. "Naruto stay back a moment." Naruto looked towards his head of house for a moment before the turned back around, Snape said nothing as he left the room.

"Yes, my Lord." Naruto asked wonder what Voldemort wanted him to for.

"Naruto, I have a special task for you that demon sealed away inside of you his going to such a waist. I wish for you to learn to call forth is dark power at will." The Dark Lord said. Whatever Naruto had expected this was nowhere close to it.

"Y – yes of course." Was all that Naruto could as he started to leave the room.

"Naruto, I need not remind you about the consequences of your failure." Voldemort said as his red eyes bore down on Naruto. if this wasn't enough for him as he was leaving The Riddle House another voice called out.

**I'LL GLADLY GIVE YOU MY CHAKRA TO HELP BRING THIS WORLD TO IT'S KNEES**

The following day Naruto spent most of the morning sleeping through his classes, and that night once again he and Snape where summoned by the Dark Lord. Only this time they didn't go to the Riddle House but instead a showed up in front of a handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Naruto sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.

The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Snape and Naruto as they strode past. The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze handle.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Naruto lingered for a moment on the threshold.

"Naruto. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late." The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.

"Naruto, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right. Taking his seat next to the Dark Lord, It was strange just how quickly everyone's attitude changed towards him. it was much like his Slytherin house mates they all became overly nice towards him, well all except Grayback who he and Naruto had developed a powerful hatred towards each other.

This came to a head during the end of one of the Death Eater meetings. Naruto had stayed behind to talk with the Dark Lord once that had been done Naruto was leaving the house manor when he heard some loud voices coming from a room. Quickly walking down the to the door Naruto peered inside and was greeted with the sight of Grayback mid-stride with a slightly disheveled Narcissa Malfoy backed up into a corner her wand in hand.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing." Was all the warning the werewolf received before he was blasted clear through the window and out on to the side of the Manor. Rushing forward his wand still drawn Naruto looked out trying to see where he had landed, but there was no sign of Grayback.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he turned away from the window to check on Mrs. Malfoy, she didn't look injured, but she was very shaken up.

"Yes, I am fine, that filthy half breed thought he could order me about in my own home." Narcissa said as she straightened out her robes.

"Yeah I really hate that guy." Naruto simply said before the looked over at the window. "Sorry about that." He told her as he pointed his wand and the shattered window.

_**Reparo**_

From that point on Naruto would spot Narcisa looking oddly at him, Naruto hoped that he didn't offend the women in some way. As he spun on the spot and aparated from Malfoy Manor to the front gates of Hogwarts he was glad to know that she wasn't upset at him at all.

The next day Naruto didn't wake up until well after breakfast and with a sigh of disappointment headed for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. When Naruto made in to class the rest of the Gryffindors where already seated, looking round Naruto saw that Hermione had saved him a seat next to her.

"Uzumaki what is the meaning of this." McGonagall said as he walked to the open seat.

"Sorry Professor, I – I overslept this morning." Naruto apologized as she laughed a bit nervously.

"Very well, Miss Brown, please take this box of mice — don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you — and hand one to each student —"

"_Hem, hem,"_ said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. This had been the first time he had noticed her and the dirty looks she was sending him. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back Naruto's essay; Naruto took it without looking at him and saw that he had managed an A.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely — Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention — most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell. Today we shall be —"

_"Hem, hem,"_ said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec —"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. Many of the students exchanged looks of glee. "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell —"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So — you know the incantation, let me see what you can do. . . ."

"Why didn't you show up for breakfast, Luna was looking for you." Hermione told him under her breath as she started trying to vanish her mouse.

"Sorry about that, I only just got back to the castle around three in the morning I guess I overslept a bit." Naruto told her as he too tried to vanish the mouse, he took notice of the worried look that crossed Hermione's face.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Naruto told her with a smile, which she returned not as enthusiastically as him. looking up Naruto once again saw that Professor Umbridge was shooting him nasty looks.

" , concentrate on the task at hand." Professor McGonagall told him as she had started to make her way around the classroom.

"Right, sorry Professor, _**Evanesco**_." Naruto called out and to their astonishment he not only vanished his mouse, but also Hermione's mouse and the table they had been sitting at.

"Naruto that was amazing." Hermione said as she looked over at the blond, Professor McGonagall too looked very impressed.

"Not in all my years, take twenty points for Slytherin Uzumaki." The Gryffindor head of house took her wand and with a quick wave the table had returned to is original place. The rest of the class time was spent with him trying to only vanish the mouse and not the table with it.

After Transfiguration they made their way out of the castle and down the lawn towards the forest for Care of Magical Creatures, which to their displeasure they saw Umbridge wither her clipboard waiting for them beside Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Naruto heard her ask as they arrived at the trestle table where the group of captive bowtruckles were scrambling around for wood lice like so many living twigs.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

"Hey Naruto, we missed you this morning." turning around Naruto saw that it had been Pansy that had called out to him. walking towards the back of the class Naruto meet up with his Slytherin house mates.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted them. "had a bit of a lie in this morning." Naruto explained to them.

"So, noticed you vanished after dinner last night." Draco said who was flanked by Crabb and Goyle.

"Well you know I can't say but things are getting interesting at the very least." Naruto told them as he flashed them a fake smile.

"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?" Goyle gave a stupid grin. Malfoy hastened to answer the question.

"That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a hippogriff and Naruto here was impaired by a Unicorn."

"A hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically, clearly not interested in what had happened to Naruto.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Harry angrily. "As for Naruto he didn't to anything that Unicorn just charged at him" Both Ron and Hermione groaned. Professor Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry's direction.

"Another night's detention, I think," she said softly. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle. Naruto started to wonder along with Hermione and Ron if Harry would ever be able to get his anger under control.

The Next few weeks where spent with relative dullness. The Order had only been having meeting about the guard shift on the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort in turn hadn't been pushing too much in his training and the main focus of the Death Eaters had been trying to get in too the Department of Mysteries. At the moment Naruto and Luna where enjoying a moment to them selves as they walked around the edge of Black Lake hand-in-hand. As things were going in his life, he was glad he could still have time to spend with the dreamy Ravenclaw.

"So, I was writing to Daddy and we were wondering of you would like to spend Christmas brake at home with us." Luna told him Dreamily as she looked out to the lake where the giant squid was gliding just under the surface.

"Yeah, I would love to Luna." Naruto answered back happily as he pulled her closer to him a placed a small kiss on her forehead. They continued to walk for a bit more before they started to make their way back towards the castle.

"Their you two are." both blonds stopped when they spotted Hermione who hand called out to them form the top of the marble staircase

"Hello Hermione." Luna greeted the bushy haired girl.

"What's up Hermione." Naruto asked

"I was wondering if you two would be interested in learning proper Defiance against the Dark Arts." And quickly she told them about Harry teaching them how to better defend themselves.

"At dose sound interesting, but Naruto as been training scents summertime." Luna said

"Wait Naruto why would you train Luna." Hermione asked trying to understand and before Naruto had time think of the best way to answer Hermione Luna spoke first.

"Being with Naruto means being in danger so I need to be ready to fight." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "But don't worry we'll be there to support Harry not the less."

"Yeah just let us know when and where." Naruto told her.

"Well alright them." Hermione said looking a bit worried. "It's this coming Hogsmeade weekend, were all going to meet at the Hogs head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, I think there's a Nargle nest here." Luna said as she looked around the room.

"This is different." Naruto said as he and Luna walked into the bar after everyone else had finally walked in. It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy, and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be earthy, though as Naruto stepped onto it, he realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of centuries.

"Let's get something to drink." Naruto told Luna as he led her to the bar the barman sidled toward them out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long gray hair and beard. He was tall and thin and looked vaguely familiar.

"What? More of you lot." he grunted angrily.

"Two gillywaters please." Luna said politely, this completely caught the man off guard however he brought them their drinks all the same.

"Ten Sickles." He said and Naruto passed him over the silver. The man took the coins and turning away and deposited Naruto's money in an ancient wooden till whose drawer slid open automatically to receive it.

Looking around Naruto saw Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho Chang and one of her usually giggling girlfriends. There was also Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and a Hufflepuff girl. three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot; Ginny. Another Hufflepuff and finally Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

Looking over at Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna had started gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Harry

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well — er — hi." The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

"Well . . . erm . . . well, you know why you're here. Erm . . . well, Harry here had the idea — I mean" — Harry had thrown her a sharp look — "I had the idea — that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts — and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us" — (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) — "because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts" — "Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened — "well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells —"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" said Michael Corner.

"Of course, I do," said Hermione at once. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because . . . because . . ." She took a great breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort's back." She finished as she flashed a look of worry at Naruto, the blond just swallowed hard as Luna gave his hand a tight squeeze under the table.

At Hermione's words the reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well . . . that's the plan anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to —"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice. "Even he denies it." at this everyone looked back at Naruto, who suddenly started fell a bit hot around the ears. Those that know Naruto's secret started to look nervously at one another.

"I'm a Slytherin, so it's in my best interest to go against Gryffindors. But I'm here because Harry is right Voldemort is back." Naruto told them all.

"And Dumbledore believes it —" Hermione began "Look," Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about —"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that You-Know-Who has returned and Uzumaki didn't show up till hours back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell what happened that night of the third task, I think we'd all like to know —"

Before Harry could say anything, Naruto spoke up first. "Look Harry has never given anyone here a reason to not believe him or me for that matter." His anger was starting to show at the Hufflepuff.

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So . . . like I was saying . . . if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to —"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er — you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So — is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year. . . ."

"Er — yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone —"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Neville. Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year — getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things. . . ." There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

"That's well and all, but what about Uzumaki he knows far more powerful spells and he killed his dragon. It just sounds like Potters trying to show off." Zacharias Smith said

"That is true, but Naruto is too busy to teach any of use right now." Luna said

"busy with what?"

"It's a secret." Naruto said with a little wink that caused the twins to laugh out loud a bit.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on . . . the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week —"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters —"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry had been expecting to speak long before this. "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!"

Looking around Naruto saw that things were starting to look good for Harry, just them However Naruto's mark started to go off. Luna noticed form the look of slight pain that crossed his face for a second.

"Time to go to work." Naruto told Luna as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Be careful." Luna told him

"Sorry guys but I got to go, I'll catch up with you later." Naruto said as he looked over at his three Gryffindor friends. They all shared a knowing look and Hermione and Ginny had very worried expressions on their faces.

"And Where is he going, no doubt to run off and tell Umbridge about what we're planning." Zacharias Smith said looking very suspiciously at Naruto

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you a detention with Filch." Hermione said angrily taking everyone including herself in the room by surprise. Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little at Hermione's reaction. and with that Naruto slipped out of the bar while everyone was still paying attention to Harry. Walking down a way from the bar he turned down a small alley way and apparated away.

Arriving only seconds later just outside the main gate of Malfoy Manor, Naruto quickly walked up the long driveway the led to the front door. Changing his clothes Naruto moved inside and started to make is way into the large dining room. For a second Naruto had wondered if there had been a mistake the room was empty say for one person sitting at the head of the table.

"Naruto, my boy come join me." The Dark Lord beckoned "Today will only be the two of us." An uneasy feeling of foreboding started to make his way up his spine as he walked closer and closer towards the Dark Lord.

"What is thy bidding my Lord." Naruto said as took his seat and have a small nod.

"The time has finally come for you to complete your task." Voldemort said his red eyes barring down upon him and like always Naruto felt the light pull at his mind.

"_This guy won't quit."_ Naruto thought to himself as Voldemort tried to inter his mind like always.

"My lord I still haven't figured out how to get past the Azkaban ruins." Naruto lie, he knows very well all he needed was a powerful enough spell to overloud the sealing magic.

"Do not worry yourself Naruto, when the moment comes, I know you will not fail me." Voldemort coolly said as he stood up from his chair and started to move out the room, Naruto quickly made to follow him.

Once they reached the front of the manor Naruto wondered how they were going to get to Azkaban, however his question was answered by the sound of thundering hooves. Looking over Naruto saw what was making the noise a large elegant black carriage with silver trim was being pulled by six large Thestrals came to a stop in front of them.

"Come along Naruto." The Dark Lord said as he stepped into the carriage, quickly following suite. Naruto entered the carriage right behind Voldemort and was shocked to find that it's insides her like a large room that could easily fit twenty people comfortably.

Taking a window seat Naruto looked outside at the carriage started to move forward, gradually picking up speed. The many trimmed hedges of the Malfoy's Manor zoomed by as they started to take off into the sky.

"So, how long will it take to reach Azkaban?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the Dark Lord. "Because I have classes I need to get back for."

"Just long enough for you to tell me about yourself." The Dark Lord said as his red eyes stared into Naruto's blue.

"Wait? What do you mean?" Naruto asked not understanding what Voldemort was talking about.

"I know everything about my Death Eaters willingly or otherwise, you how ever my young friend still are a mystery to me." The Dark Lord finished saying and once again and once again Naruto felt the pressure on his mind once again.

"Fine, I grow up alone in an orphanage I was hated and unwanted I spent my childhood hungry and beaten." Naruto started to say as he decides to just tell Voldemort what he wants in the hopes he will stop trying to get into his mind. "All because of the Kyuubi that was the reason why people treated me the way they did, it wasn't till I made it to Hogwarts that thing changed for the better."

Naruto didn't realize it but as he looked out the window he talked and talked the told The Dark Lord everything, and before he even realized it the sun was gone from the sky and the carriage was over the ocean.

"That is quite the story Naruto, but we have reached our destination." Said the Dark Lord as he moved to stand up and push open the carriage door. Moving to the standby The Dark Lord Naruto looked out of the open door. Not too fare from the from the carriage down below them, there in the middle of the North Sea was the isolated fortress of Azkaban.

"The time has come Kyuubi." The Dark Lord said and suddenly Naruto was pulled into his subconscious and brought to stand in front of the Kyuubi in his cell.

"W-what the hell is going on." Naruto asked not understanding what was happening.

_**FOOLISH HUMAN THE TIME HAS COME TO UNLEASH MY POWER**_

The Kyuubi said as his dark chakra started to pour out of his cell started to come out and start to surround him, it was so thick he could barely breath.

"Why. . . why are y-you doing this." Naruto struggled to say as more and more chakra started to pour in to home.

BECAUSE ITS FUN

With a monstrous roar and a shock wave of energy Naruto was brought out of his mindscape

_Do it Naruto unleash your power_

A voice called out in his mind through the fog of rage the Kyuubi chakra had him in. Without hesitation Naruto reached in to his robs and pulled out his wand. He spoke no spell it was just pure raw magic energy that he shot forth form his wand. As the dark red beam of red-light flow down towards the fortress it was suddenly stopped halfway to the island as is clashed against an invisible word.

_More power Naruto!_

_**MORE!**_

_More!_

"Rrrrraaaawwww." Naruto gave a shout as he pushed all his power into his wand, he pushed more and more till finally the word broke and the red bream blasted into the side of the fortress in a great explosion rock, smoke, and light. As quick as hit happened the Kyuubi chakra was gone and he fell to his knees on to the carriage floor suddenly exposed form the power forced through him.

"Excellent work Kyuubi." Voldemort said as he moved pass Naruto and apparated down to the fortress. Alone in the carriage Naruto tried to stand but was to weak to move his body form the back lash of the dark chakra. He didn't understand what was happening to him why was the Kyuubi working for Voldemort. How was The Dark Lord even able to talk with the nine tailed fox he needed to get back to worn The Order about this struggling a bit more Naruto was finally able to get off the floor.

Just then the sound of several cracking sounds notified Naruto that he was no longer alone in the carriage. Looking up he saw that Voldemort had returned along with ten new people all of which reminded Naruto of the way Sirius had looked that night he found him in the forbidden forest during his first year at Hogwarts.

"Who's the boy." One of them asked in a harsh cracking voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in some years. All the Death Eaters turned towards him, in the light of the carriage Naruto saw that nine of them where men. All of them where dressed in ragged dirty robs, their faced covered in keratins of long matted hair. The last member of the grope was clearly a woman from her height and size she was the smallest of them all, but he couldn't get a better look at her due to the large amount of long black wild hair.

"That my loyal servant's is the instrument of your freedom, Naruto Uzumaki my right-hand and spy." the Dark Lord said as he moved past the stunned Death Eater and sat next to Naruto. Normally this would bother Naruto but at the moment he was just too tired to even care at the moment. the journey back to Malfoy Manor passed unclearly for Naruto as he tried to fight off the exhaustion his body was feeling, however things his vision started to darken till finally he slipped into unconsciousness.

Slowly Naruto started to stir from his sleep, his eyes fluttering open due to the sunlight hitting his face. Looking around Naruto found himself atop a large bed covered in dark green and gray silk sheets. The room he was in quite large hits walls covered in ornate black wallpaper, with a single window looking out to the Malfoy's large yard. Sitting up Naruto let out a great big yawn as he stretched out his arms before hopping out of bed.

Making his way out of the room Naruto looked up and down the hallway trying to see if there was anyone around. Reaching the stairs Naruto headed down towards the front door but just then his was stopped when someone called out to him.

"Wait Naruto." turning around Naruto saw that it was Narcissa Malfoy who had called out to him.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Malfoy." Naruto said once she had reached him, dignified as ever today she seemed a bit more put off Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you the moment you woke up, he is in the main study." Narcissa told him at this new piece of information it was Naruto's turn to look a bit put off.

"Great," Naruto said sarcastically. "You couldn't possibly pretend you didn't see right now. . . could you." Naruto asked hoping he could just leave already and go talk with Dumbledore. To his surprise it looked as if Mrs. Malfoy was about to let him go without another word, however it was at that moment another door opened and out walked Lucius Malfoy.

"Aw, Naruto good you see your finally awake." He said as he walked up to his wife.

"Yes. . . thank you for the room Mr. Malfoy it was very gracious of you." Naruto said as he started to move pass the Malfoy's and towards the main study silently cursing his bad luck. Once he reached the study Naruto entered the room without bothering to knock. There sitting by the fireplace was the Dark Lord and kneeling in front of him was the wild dark-haired woman form Azkaban.

"Naruto how are you this morning, well I hope." The Dark Lord asked as he moved closer.

"Yeah I'm great." Naruto said with a slight hint of sarcasm that Voldemort chose to ignore for the time being.

"Naruto I would like to introduce you to one of my most faithful Death Eaters," he said as he motioned for the kneeling women to rise. "Naruto Uzumaki may I introduce Bellatrix Lestrange you two will be working very closely together from now on." The woman stepped forward, purple eye's staring in to blue. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

"Thanks, but if all the same to you I'll pass." Naruto said as he turned to leave, but then a bright red-light flow by his head leaving a small cut on his cheek. "You missed." He said lazily turning back to face Bellatrix.

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak to the Dark Lord with such formality and disrespect, you dare —"

"Calm your fell Bellatrix, It's quite alright." Voldemort said as he raised a hand to silence the mad woman. "You will come to find that Naruto and I share a unique. . . partnership." At his word Naruto saw that Bellatrix's silent rage only grown, and this gave Naruto an idea.

"Well I guess I could give it a try. . . Dad." The Dark Lord didn't seem to care for what he had said or even gave a response, but as Naruto quickly left the room the door was blasted from it's hinges as Bellatrix's mad screams filled the house.


	10. Chapter 10

" This is indeed disturbing news." Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair after listening to Naruto give his report on what had transpired to him in the last few days he wasn't at Hogwarts.

"That's it Professor, Albus what are we going to do how will the Order handle this." Naruto said with some urgency to his voice, the fact that the Dark Lord and they Kyuubi were in league with each other was not a comforting thought.

"I understand your concern Naruto, but he most stays the course and look to the greater good. Now to deal with your sudden absence from classes." Dumbledore started to say but he was stopped when Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk.

"The greater good, Headmaster the whole point of me being a Death Eater was to stop Voldemort from killing in my name. Now he can have me do it with out me being able to do anything about it." This was not the response the blond was hopping for from the leader of the light.

"Naruto, my boy in all the long years that you've known me. Trust me now as you once did." Dumbledore said a he stood from his chair and place a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder "remember that Dark Lord has made no public display of power and the Ministry has kept quite about the Azkaban breakout."

"Alright. . . so what's my cover story for missing out on three days of class." Naruto asked as he sat back.

" Those staff members that are apart of the Order will be made aware of what had happened and word will be passed along to the rest of the Order members, now I must ask that you try to keep this new piece of information to yourself as best as you can."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much, what about Umbridge?" Naruto asked.

"The Official story is that you were called away to your muggle Orphanage on some urgent personal matter." Dumbledore said with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Well if that's all then I have a very worried Ravenclaw I need to find." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes Miss. Lovegood along with your Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger have been a bit of a state due to your absence." Dumbledore said and with that Naruto quickly left the Headmasters office and started down the spiral stone staircase.

_"I wonder where everyone is."_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the stone griffon move aside

"Naruto your back." Just than four different voiced called out as Naruto was tackled back into the staircase by a mess of dirty blond hair.

"Hey, you guys, how'd you know I was in Albus's office." Naruto asked as he looked up passed Luna's head at this three Gryffindor friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Map." Harry simply said as he and Ron help him back up off the stone floor.

"Naruto where have you been the last few days." Luna asked as she finally lifted her head from his chest.

"Looked is there some where we can talk." Naruto as he looked back towards the headmaster's office.

"Right, come with use we know a place." Hermione said and quickly they started to make their way down the corridor.

"Where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked as he and Luna walked right behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls, theirs a special room there where we've started having our DA meetings." Harry said as he looked down at piece of old parchment, it was the map of Hogwarts he had received form the Weasley twins.

"What's the DA?" Naruto asked as he looked to Luna.

"Oh, there the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes Harry has been teaching, D.A. stands for Dumbledore's Army." Luna said in her dreamy voice

"Nice name." Naruto said with a chuckle

"It was Ginny's idea." Said Ron.

"Wait did I miss the first meeting." Naruto said a bit disappointed that he had missed out.

"Don't worry Naruto it's nothing you already don't know how to do." Luna said as she started to recap all that happed during the meeting. "And I was able to knock Justin Finch-Fletchley's wand out every time a lot of people were surprised at how well I did." She finished proudly

"That's my girl." Naruto said happily.

"Alright this is it." Said Harry getting his attention and looking around Harry didn't see any room.

"So, now what?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Okay," said Harry quietly, while a moth-eaten troll paused in his relentless clubbing of the would-be ballet teacher to watch. "Dobby you have to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need." And he did, Naruto watched as Harry turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, whispering something under his breath, fists were clenched as he stared ahead of him.

"Wow." Naruto called out as he watched a highly polished door appear in the wall Harry had just walked pass for a third time.

"Let's get inside quickly." Hermione said and following his friends Naruto was led into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large, cracked Foe-Glass.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room taking everything in. Harry began to explain the tail of how Dobby had told him about the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, but happened to you, you've been missing for three days." Ron asked a bit impatiently as he wanted to hear what had happened to the blond.

"Look it's a long story, are there any chairs around here?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room and instantly four comfy plush armchairs appeared in the room around a roaring fireplace. "Perfect." Naruto simply said and as all four of them took a seat he stared with his tail. The room fell silent as they all waited for Naruto to speak, which now at the moment he was having some trouble doing.

How could he tell them about what the Dark Lord was able to do, what he did, what he could do in the future." Naruto thought to himself in a bit of a panic.

"It's alright Naruto, we'll understand." Luna said as she reached out and placed her hand gently over his. Both blond locked eyes with each other and Naruto know she would understand. She Luna. . . his Luna would always understand.

"Three night ago, I broke out thirteen Death Eaters form Azkaban." Naruto finally said to them.

"Bloody hell." Ron shouted.

"Oh, Naruto that's. . . that's awful." Hermione said gasped out as she covered her moth with her hands.

"That's why he was happy." Harry said more to himself than anything else, when he looked up and saw they where looking at him he quickly elaborated. "the other day I felt that Voldemort was happy, this must be why." He finished.

"Yeah that sound about right." Naruto said as he continued with the rest of his story about the Kyuubi and Voldemort working together, his waking up a few days later and his newly formed partnership with Bellatrix Lestrange, and his meeting with Albus right before running in to them.

"But I don't understand why would Professor Dumbledore risk sending you back there." Hermione asked after Naruto hand finished speaking.

"He's using you Naruto." Luna said bluntly all dreaminess gone form her voice and only a cold determination remaining.

"What come off it, Dumbledore's leading the Order of the Phoenix against You-Know-How." Ron said in disbelief as Luna had just started talking about some strange new creature again. However, when Naruto looked to Harry, he noticed the dark-haired teen was staying oddly quiet.

"Of course, he his, but

he's right in this war we have to think of the greater good." Naruto said. "I don't like it. . . I hate this, but this is the best way to keep innocent people alive."

"Naruto." Luna simply said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Looking up he saw that his friend where having a bit of a time dealing with this new piece of information.

"So, when's the next meeting." Naruto asked as he tried to break the tension in the room with a nervous chuckle. All four of them where stayed to talk a bit more before they decided to head back to their common rooms.

"Alright I'll see you at the next meeting then." Naruto said as he and Luna headed down the opposed side of the corridor.

"Right keep an eye out for Filch." Harry told them

"Night you guys." Naruto and Luna called back to them. as the two blonds continued to walk down the corridor hand-in-hand, Luna lend into his arm and rested her head in his shoulder.

"I'm glad that your back." Luna said dermally to him. "I know you would come back."

"yeah, I'm sorry I took so long." Naruto said quietly back to her.

"No, you don't have to be sorry, just. . . be careful." Luna said as she leand up to him and kissed his cheek. Naruto just smiled glade to be back home. they continued to walk towards Ravenclaw tower till they were finally in front of Luna's common room door.

"Well I'll see you in the morning alright." Naruto said as he started to move closer to Luna, who in turn was doing the same.

"I'll keep the Nargles away from your eggs till you get there." She told him dreamily, by now their faces were only an inch apart.

"thanks." Naruto said as their lips finally locked, and they shared in a tender moment together after being apart.

the following two weeks Naruto's Dark mark was oddly silent, but he wasn't complained as he had more time to focus on what was happening at Hogwarts. Speaking of going on at Hogwarts he was finally able to attend a D.A. meeting. During which Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort, and to everyone's surprise Parvati Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust.

During the last meeting Hermione had devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice, because it would look so suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. She gave each of the members of the D.A. a fake Galleon.

There was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forward to collect one from the basket. Harry looked sideways at Hermione.

"You know what these remind me of?"

"No, what's that?"

"The Death Eaters' scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

"Well . . . yes," said Hermione quietly.

"That was my idea." Naruto said as he stepped forward and grabbed his coin.

"That is where I got the idea. . . but you'll notice I decided to engrave the date on bits of metal rather than on our members' skin. . . ." Hermione said.

"Yeah . . . I prefer your way," said Harry, grinning, as he slipped his Galleon into his pocket. "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."

"Fat chance," said Ron, who was examining his own fake Galleon with a slightly mournful air. "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."

October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy drafts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly gray, the mountains around Hogwarts became snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so far that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons.

On the Saturday morning of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match the whole of Naruto's house exited the dungeons with great excitement for the coming match. Speaking of his house their attitude towards him had become something almost close to how the people see Harry, when they're not turning on him.

"So, Uzumaki father tells me that you've meet my aunt Bellatrix." Draco said as he walked alongside the other blond.

"Oh yeah, she's a real darling your aunt is." Naruto said as he tried to keep his voice neutral as mush as possible. To this Draco only let out a small smirk as he walked passed him with Crabb and Goyal following close behind.

"Naruto won't you sit with use during the match." Said Pansy as she Tracy and Millicent waved over at him.

"Sorry girls, but Luna is waiting for me." Naruto said as he moved along the crowed towards the Great hall. The Great Hall was filling up fast when they arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind him. Naruto turned around knowing who's voice it was. Luna had drifted over to him from the marble staircase. Many people were staring at her and a few openly laughing and pointing; however, none of the Slytherins so much as uttered a word or even a nasty looked her way. she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does. . .She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily.

"It's amazing Luna." Naruto said as he placed a quick kiss on her check and taking her hand in his he started to walk into the Great Hall.

"Ouch." Naruto called out as he let go of Luna's hand and grabbed his burning left mark "Damme it, sorry Luna but I have to go." He told her as he looked around the emptying Entrance Hall.

"Be careful, alright." Luna said as she quickly hugged him.

"Hey it's me." Naruto said chuckling as they broke apart and he started heading for Snape's office. Less then ten minutes later Naruto was already making his way into Malfoy Manor. Walking through the front door he moved pass the foyer and headed towards the dinning hall. For the meeting, entering the room he saw that it was only filled by Voldemort and another masked Death Eater.

"Must be early." Naruto thought as he moved to take his place next to the Dark Lord at the head of the table.

"Naruto, punctual as ever is see." Voldemort said as the blond sat down and with a wave of his hand vanished his mask away.

"You know me I love meetings." Naruto stated sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair getting comfortable.

"You dear speak to the Dark Lord in such a way." Shrieked the Death Eater to the Dark Lords left. Directly in front of him Naruto saw who it was that was yelling at him.

"Oh, hello Bella." Naruto said lamely as he looked that the crazed violet eyed women as she removed her mask.

"Calm yourself Bellatrix." The Dark Lord said as he raised a hand to silence the women.

"Yeah you don't want to get any grayer hairs now." Naruto said with a little laugh and that was the last straw for Bellatrix Lestrange as she shoots up from her chair wand a blaze as she started to fire off a spell at Naruto, but he already had his wand in hand and was already conjuring a shield charm.

"Enough you two." Voldemort called out a he pulled out his wand and with a quick wave both of them where forced back into their chairs.

"What she started it." Naruto said indigently as he pointed a silver finger at the woman.

"My lord why is this little boy allowed to be at your side." Bellatrix said angrily "From what I have seen of him. . . "but what ever she was going to say next was stopped by Voldemort giving her a stern look that quickly silencer her. Just then the doors of the hall opened, and the Death Eaters started to walk in, within a few minutes the room was finally full.

"Good to see you all here today my friends." The Dark Lord said as he looked around to all that where gathered at the table. "What new do you have for me Severus." Looking down the length of the where a masked Death Eater leaned forward to speak.

"The ingredients have been gathered my lord, once the full moon arrived, I may begin my work." Naruto heard his head of house speak.

"Excellent, Rookwood is still yet to recover from his stint at Azkaban." Voldemort said as he looked away from Snape. The rest of the meeting was just another logistics discussion as reach Death Eater reported on their assignments. All-in-all the meeting took less than an hour when the Dark Lord finally dismissed most of them.

"Come along Naruto, Bellatrix I have something of great importance I need to discuss with your town alone." Voldemort said as he waited for everyone to leave before getting up form his chair. Quickly Naruto and Bellatrix followed

"What ever you ask will be done my lord, I live only to serve you." Bellatrix said as she fondly looked up at Voldemort, who didn't seem to tack notice.

"Hey, you got something brown on your nose Bella." Naruto said as he made to follow behind the two adults. They walked down the hall till they reached they a small study. Stepping inside Voldemort moved to take a seat in the only armchair in the small room

"Now what I have for you two is special task, very soon Naruto you will personal escort Nagini to The Department of Mysteries, and Bellatrix you will be there as his second." Voldemort told them both which got two different reactions.

"Alright, just let me know when." Naruto said off handedly, however Bellatrix's was a bit less agreeable.

"My Lord why is he the lead." Bellatrix asked unable to believe she was passed up.

"Are you questioning me Bellatrix." Voldemort said a clear tone of anger in his voice.

"N-no my lord, I was merely wondering that perhaps a mission such as this would require a bit more experience." She tried to say.

"My dear Bellatrix never forget you are my most faithful and trusted follower. I will never lead you astray." Voldemort said as he stood up from his chair and reaching out, he moved a stray hair away from Bellatrix's face. All she could do was looked up at him doughy eyed.

"he good." Naruto thought to himself as he watched the Dark Lord leave the room.

"So, partners then." Naruto said as he walked over to the older woman and extended his hand out to her. Bellatrix took a long look at the silver hand being presented to her

"Fine." She finally said and reaching her slender hand out, finely trimmed black shinny pained nails, and shook his hand. Once they left the room the room Bellatrix continued to the right and Naruto moved on down the right deep in thought about what he would do now that Voldemort was having a pair of eyes and ears on him.

_"Great, looks like I'm going to have to be a bit more carful around her_." Naruto thought to himself as he finally left Malfoy Manor and apparated away back to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

(A.N.) to Draegoon,

Thanks for your continued support, to answer your question The Staff of Wonder and Ruin is not a physical object in the story world. However, it will have a part to play with the development of Naruto as a whole when the time is right. Please look back to the first story in this series for some clarification.

lots-shadow

* * *

"She wasn't always like this." Narcissa Malfoy spoke so quietly to herself that Naruto almost missed what she said in the first place. He almost choked on his Butterbeer when she told him that Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't always a raving lunatic.

"W-what?" Naruto asked not understanding as he put the mug of butterbeer down on the small table, right after the Death Eater meeting Naruto had apparated back to Hogwarts and to his surprise, Narcissa Malfoy was there waiting for him outside to school gates. Now the two were seated opposed to each other at a table at the Three Broom Sticks.

"Bellatrix. . . I remember a time." Narcissa said as she took a drink from her tea.

"Mrs. Malfoy why are you telling me this." Naruto asked not really understanding what was going on, first, she had asked him to follow to the Three Broom Sticks and now she was talking about her mad sister.

"Bellatrix has told me the Dark Lord has made you two partners, you're not like the rest of them I know you hate the Dark Lord and what he stands for," Narcissa said seriously as she looked over at the blond teen. "I could be seen as a traitor to the cause for even speaking with you like this."

"Well I don't try to keep it a secret, he's a monster and I'll do what it takes to try and stop him," Naruto said as he looked back at her. "But what does this have to do with your sister, Bellatrix doesn't seem the type to turn her back on Voldemort," Naruto said

"My parents made sure that we stayed true to the old wizarding ways, Bellatrix will die for the Dark Lord. . . I'm asking you to keep that from happening." Narcissa said as she looked over at Naruto. "Please Naruto, I know I'm asking too much of you, but I love my sister no matter what she is."

_"Great, how does this always happen to me." _Naruto thought to himself as he looked over at the desperate woman sitting across from him.

"I- I'll. . . try." Naruto finally said not even fully sure in his own ability to keep Bellatrix out of trouble.

"Thank you, Naruto." Narcissa told him "Well then I should be going before Lucius noticed." She told him as she stood up from her chair and just as she turned to leave Naruto called out to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you don't have to follow him, Dumbledore could keep you hidden." Naruto hold her, but Narcissa just shook her head sadly at him,

"I can't I've made my chose a long time ago." And with that, she left the pub and apparated away. Naruto finished her Butterbeer before he too decided to get back to school, once outside he finally notices just how late it had gotten.

"Well at least ill make it to dinner." He told himself as he started on his way.

And so, the next few weeks passed by in such a blur of training, homework, and meetings Naruto was only growing more and more frustrated with Dumbledore. It was beginning to feel to Naruto that things were just starting to go in circles each side was waiting for the other to make any real move on the Department of Mysteries.

When December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth year. However, Naruto had so much more to deal with for that he was scarcely seen at Hogwarts most of the time. With Hagrid's return confirming the Giant's would be siding with Voldemort, things were not looking good. Although D.A. lessons did offer a chance to see all his friends and he still got a chance to spend time with Luna, he wasn't at a D.A meeting or hanging out with Luna. Thinking back on his most recent Death Eater meeting Naruto still couldn't believe how things had turned out.

(One Week Ago)

* * *

It had finally drawn to a close, much to Naruto's relief as he was hoping to still make it on time for that week's D.A. meeting. However, when Naruto was about to rise from his chair he had been asked to stay behind along with Bellatrix. They waited in their seats till the last Death Eater had left the room before turning to the Dark Lord.

"The time has come to being making the preparations." Voldemort said as he looked at his two Death Eaters.

"What is it you desire for us to do my lord." Bellatrix asked as she looked to the Dark Lord with eyes of wanting.

"You're my dear Bellatrix and you Naruto my boy will be charged with escorting Nagini into the Ministry of Magic and deliver him to the Department of Mysteries." Voldemort told her before he turned to Naruto "Naruto you will be in charge of Nagini and Bellatrix will supply any support."

"I should be able to gather a pretty good idea of how to reach the Department of Mysteries with the maps the Order have in their possessions," Naruto said as he started to think about how he was going to sneak a massive snake into the ministry.

"Very well I leave it you to two then, once a suitable plan has been formed, we will move forward." Voldemort said as he stood from his chair and left the room.

"So, any ideas?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the older woman, as they both started to make their way out of, the room and down the long hallway.

"This will have to been done at night, obviously." Bellatrix said to him. "But even then, the Ministry is well guarded." As they moved in down the hall, they headed towards the parlor room.

"What about Invisibility cloaks and Disillusionment charms that should be more than enough to stay out of sight.

"Yes, that could work," Bellatrix said a took out her wand pointed it at the empty fireplace and ignited it into a roaring fire, before taking a seat in one of the large and elegant black armchair in front of the fire. "Come, sit down." She told him as she started to make herself comfortable in the chair.

"Alright." Naruto said as he took the armchair opposed her wondering what was going on. "So, what up?" Naruto asked.

"First I wish to thank you for stopping that filthy half breed from attacking Cissy." Bellatrix said with a genuine voice of gratitude that Naruto thought impossible for the Death Eater.

"Cissy?" Naruto asked confused for a moment.

"Narcissa." Bellatrix shoot back lamely.

"Oh, that yeah well I wasn't just going to stand by and let her get attacked now can I." Naruto told her as if it was the most obvious thing.

"When we were children Cissy always needed someone looking after her." Bellatrix said softly as she looked away from Naruto and looked to the fireplace. "Somethings don't change." She finished softly to herself.

"Now I have been hearing some interesting things about you, I've never been one for gossip, so I am coming to you." She told him as all seriousness returned to her voice. "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh that, well I guess it was only a patter of time before word got around," Naruto said a bit exasperated. "I'll tell you, but I want some of my own questions answered in return." Bellatrix was silent for some time before she finally answered him.

"Very well then." She finally told him.

"Great so what do you want to know," Naruto said happily

"Everything," Bellatrix told him as she looked at him with great interest.

"Alright but I expect the same in return." Naruto told her "Well I guess I'll start with the beginning well for starters I'm not from this world." Naruto told her.

"So, it is true." Bellatrix said to herself under her breath.

"I grow up in the ninja village of Konoha, growing up as a child I would spend most of my days trying to find something to eat and say away from the villagers who had a tendency to treat me like trash." Naruto said with a surprising note of bitterness in his voice that Bellatrix didn't know he was capable of.

"Around the age of seven the old man Hokage bought my own apartment so I was finally able to sleep indoors on a regular basis." Naruto said

"What is this Hokage?" Bellatrix asked

"He's the village leader and the strongest ninja," Naruto told her. "Then after a few years, I started attending the ninja academy. Alright now you tell me about your life," he said he sat up a bit starter in his chair.

"Narcissa told me that you used to be different as a kid." Naruto said this caused a sour look to cross Bellatrix's face.

"Cissy." She said bitterly. "Yes, that can be said about anyone, I was part of the Ancient and most Nobelist house of Black I was brought up to seething for the way they should be. Unlike that foolish cousin of mine, he besmirches the name of Black by associating with blood traitors and mud-bloods." Bellatrix was now breathing heavily after her little tirade.

"You do know the most powerful wizard of all time was a muggle-born." Naruto said flatly as he tried not to roll his eyes at the typical behavior of any blood fanatic.

"How dare you, The Dark Lord is of the purest lineage and... "Bellatrix was out of her armchair and looking madly down at him, but whatever Bellatrix was going to say next was cut short.

'Merlin, Merlin not Voldemort or even Dumbledore. Merlin is, was, and always will be the greatest wizard of all time." Naruto was now on his feet starring down the older women unflinchingly. Bellatrix was cut off guard by this but was quickly able to recover and once more took her seat in the armchair.

"So, this school you attended this is where you were taught to fight, to use your magic." Bellatrix said as he brought the subject back to its original line of questioning.

"Yes, and it's not magic it we call it chakra. Everyone has it all you need to do is just train to learn how to use it." Naruto corrected.

"There are no mud-bloods in your world?" Bellatrix asked sounding amazed.

"No one is a mud-blood you chose to learn how to be a ninja and how to use your chakra or you chose not to," Naruto told her as he quickly watched her bubble burst.

"But why they could have power." Bellatrix just didn't seem to understand.

"Because not everyone want's too, being a ninja is dangerous you could die during a mission." Naruto told her.

"Alright, my turn then," Naruto said as he was starting to get frustrated with the Death Eater. 'Why are you so obsessed with the Dark Lord?" He had been wondering this for some time now. Naruto noticed how most Death Eaters acted around the Dark Lord, they were either afraid or looking for some power. Not Bellatrix, no she had a different look in her eyes whenever she was around the Voldemort.

"W-what I am his most loyal, his most trusted." Bellatrix started off

"Yeah, and you love letting everyone know. That's not my question." Naruto told her as he watched a light pink ting flash across her face." You like him."

"D-don't be silly of. . . of all the most ridiculous things." Bellatrix spluttered out to flustered to even form full sentences.

"No, you love him don't you," Naruto said amazed and disgusted at what he had just learned. How could anyone ever love that monster? "Oh my god, what's that even like."

"Enough!" Bellatrix said threateningly as she started to get irritated with the blond teen.

"Alright, fine but aren't you married how does that work out." Naruto asked. "Don't you love your husband."

"Ha, foolish boy." Bellatrix said with a shrill hollow laugh as she stood up from her armchair and started to paise back and forth. "Love, love had nothing to do with my marriage. It was expected of me to marry a pure-blooded wizard so that is was I did." It seemed like this was something she had been wanting to get off her chest as she kept ongoing.

"Just look at Cissy she never wanted to marry that coward Malfoy. Oh, she won't admit it no she was taught better. However, I know the truth. The truth that she resents the man. Every pure-blooded family wanted to get tied in with the Blacks, so naturally, father had his pick of the litter." Bellatrix was breathing heavily as she went on.

"That's not fair," Naruto said which caused Bellatrix to stop dead in her tracks and look over at him.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

"I said it's not fair, even if he is your dad. He shouldn't be able to just sell you off to however he wishes." Naruto told her as he thought about what if would have been like if Luna had to go through something like that. "I think you should be able to choose your own way in life. "it was from that point on that Bellatrix Lestrange started to see Naruto Uzumaki in a whole new light.

(Present time.)

* * *

The time had come for their first mission to begin, only a few hours ago he was finishing classes and was about to head to the Great Hall for dinner when he was summoned by the Dark Lord, now he was back at Malfoy Manor.

"Naruto are you ready to go." Bellatrix asked looked at the blond teen currently standing perfectly still as a long snake worked is way up his leg before it wrapped itself around his stomach and chest.

"Yeah, I'm all set." Naruto told her as Nagini finished adjusting its long body around him so that he could carry the snake with greater ease to the Department of Mysteries.

"Let's get going, then," Bellatrix said and off they when leaving Malfoy Manor and into the night before apperating to the heart of Londen so that they could break into the heart of the British wizarding government.


	12. Chapter 12

_** "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day,"**_ said the woman's voice. The door of the telephone box sprang open and Bellatrix stepped out of it, followed by Naruto with Nagini.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf 's ears. At the far end of the hall was a pair of golden gates.

"This way," said Bellatrix her and at the ready.

They started to silently move down the hall, as they passed the fountain Naruto saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool.

"Wait Naruto, we have some company." Bellatrix whispered to him as she nodded her head towards the desk on the left of the golden gates. Looking carefully his own wand in hand Naruto saw a badly shaven wizard in peacock-blue robes sleeping in his chair.

_"Good he's sleeping."_ Naruto thought as he let out a sigh of relief, Nagini slightly started to move her head towards the sleeping man her long tongue coming out to taste the air.

_**"Avada-"**_Bellatrix had her wand raised high in the air as she was preparing to cast the killing cures.

"NO." Naruto hastily whispered as he stepped in front of Bellatrix his arms outstretched to block her line of sight.

"What do you think you're doing." She angrily asked him.

"You can't kill him." Naruto said as he turned to face the man, his own wand held out in front of him. _**"Stupefy."**_ A jet of red light shot form his wand and hit the sleeping man square in the chest cussing him to fall out of his chair, completely knocked out, Nagini tightened herself around him a bit.

"Why did you do that." Bellatrix asked him sternly.

"Because Bella, you don't always have to kill." Naruto simply said as he walked through the gates and into the smaller hall beyond. Looking around he saw about twenty lifts standing at the ready behind wrought golden grills.

"Quickly, we don't know if there are more guards around." Bellatrix told him entered the lifts. Once inside, there was a great jangling and clattering the golden grills closed and they started to ascend slowly. Bellatrix pressed the number Nine

"Is everything ready." Bellatrix asked as she turned to face the blond. "Do you remember the plain"

"Yeah, don't worry I know what to do." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "I'll lead, and you will be following right behind me invisible, if we run into any order members, I'm supposed to say I am their guard duty relief." When the lift finally halted, the cool female voice said, _**"Department of Mysteries,"**_ and the grilles slid open again, they stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

Bellatrix turned toward the plain black door. "Let's go," she whispered, and she led the way down the corridor, Naruto right behind him, gazing around.

"Alright I'm up." Naruto said as he walked forward, and the door opened and moving forward they passed the threshold.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling — identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue, their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor so that it looked as though there was dark water underfoot.

Bellatrix closed the door behind them, without the long chink of light from the torch-lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor below.

Suddenly there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating. For a few seconds the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around and then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped, and everything became stationary once again. Naruto's eyes had blue streaks burned into them; it was all he could see.

"Which way is it now," Bellatrix asked as she looked around at all the doors wondering which it could be."

"That's what the snake is for." Naruto said as Nagini unwrapped herself from around Naruto and slithered on to the floor. slowly she started to raise her head moving around in a circle from door to door, smelling the air till finally she stopped.

"She can smell someone." Bellatrix said eagerly, moving towards the door she opened it and let the snake through. As Naruto followed, he was starting to grow more and more anxious. Where was the Order member on guard duty tonight, they should have run into someone by now?

Moving into this room Naruto had to stop and looked all around. Beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling lights were all around. As Naruto's eyes became more accustomed to the brilliant glare he saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

Naruto was so distracted by the room that he failed to notice Nagini had started to raise her head up once again till it was too late and the sounds of someone's yells of pain till it was too late. Looking around wildly Naruto saw just how it was that the snake had attacked.

"Arthur!" Naruto's called out as his blood started to run cold. Rushing past the snake he took the cloak off the man and tried to get a better look at what had been done.

"Aaaahhh, hhaaaa." All the while Bellatrix had started to laugh out loud historically.

"No, no, no, Arthur come on wake up." Naruto called out as he started to shake the man in hopes of getting any kind of response from the man. There was blood everywhere and the pool under the elder Weasley was only growing larger and larger.

"Blood traitor got what he deserved." Bellatrix said gleefully.

"Shut your mouth." Naruto spat back angrily as he took the invisibility and started to tie it around Arthur's bite marks, hoping he could stop the bleeding. He needed to get help but where was he going to go. Looking around frantically trying to figure out what to, he needed to get Arthur to a hospital and facet. Quickly he grabbed Arthurs arm and throwing it over his own shoulder Naruto was able to lift him off the ground.

"Where are you going, our mission is not done here." Bellatrix called out angrily as Naruto started to move towards the door that leads back to the circular room. "You dear turn your back on the Dark Lord." She was now in hysterics rage clear in her voice.

Naruto could feel some an invisible hand grab his shoulder. "Let go of me Bella." Naruto said as he pushed passed her. "I won't let him die." As he moved through the threshold of the door, he felt a spell rush past him. He didn't even bother to turn back to look at her and as the door closed behind him, she let out another shriek of rage.

_** "Naruto!" **_

Once alone in the room just like before great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue, and when all became still again Naruto looked around in a panic once again, the adrenaline of the moment ago was starting fade away.

"Which is it." Naruto called out frustrated as he looked around trying to find the right door. Just then Arthur let out a moan of pain. "Oh, to hell with it." Naruto said as he moved forward to the door in front of him.

"Yes!" Naruto rejoiced as he came face to face with the hallway that leads to the lift, he and Bellatrix had taken earlier. Reaching the golden grills, he was about to smash the button to call the lift down when the doors opened on their own. For a moment Naruto didn't know what to do as he came face to face with the sleeping wizard from the atrium, he had stunned early that night.

"What in the bloody blazes is going on." He demanded as he strummed to pull his wand from within his robes. Naruto finally snapped out of it when Mr. Weasley let out another moan of pain.

"Help me please I need to get him to a hospital there was an accident in the Department." Naruto called out as he started to push his way into the lift, he hoped the man would believe him. Not knowing what else to do, the man took Mr. Weasley's free arm and helped Naruto carry him.

"Merlin's beard, what are they getting up to in the Department of Mysteries." The man said as the golden grills closed, and the lift started to move once more.

"You have no idea." Naruto said as the waited for the lift to reach the main floor. After what felt like an eternity, they finally made it to the atrium. "Come on Arthur, stay with me." Naruto called out as they moved passed the golden gates.

"Here this way." The man called out as he pointed his wand at an empty fireplace igniting it at once. "Saint Mungo's, quickly get him though." And taking the full weight of Mr. Weasley Naruto stepped into the fireplace.

One swelling green trip later they had arrived in what seemed to be an empty reception area. The room was quiet, a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked inquiries. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like _a clean cauldron keeps potions from becoming poisons and antidotes are anti-don'ts unless approved by a qualified heale_r. Stand by the front desk a witch and wizard in lime-green robes were talking to talking to too one another. Naruto noticed the emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed.

"Over here, help." The Ministry wizard called out getting the witch and wizards attention. looking over at them they quickly rushed over.

"What's going on, what happened to him" the Wizard called out as he took his wand out and started to move it around Mr. Weasley's still bleeding side. The witch had taken her wand and conjured a stretcher the was levitating just a few feet off the ground.

"There was an accident with a snake he was working with." Naruto quickly said as he stepped back to him them space to work.

"Unspeakables, found him in the Department of Mysteries." The ministry wizard said, this seemed to be all the explanation that was needed as the wizard and witch moved Mr. Weasley onto the stretcher and started to head for a pair of double doors just off to the side.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait out here." The witch told Naruto as he took Mr. Weasley away down a narrow corridor beyond the doors.

"Come on lad they the Healers do their job." The Ministry wizard told him as he started to head back towards the fireplaces.

"Excuse me, your man I need some information from you." The blonde witch behind the desk called him over. "What is the patient name and are there any immediate family members you would like to contact." She told him in a soft kind voice, Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"A-Arthur Weasley his wife Molly Weasley lives in just outside Ottery St. Catchpole." Naruto told her as he ran kept on looking over at the double doors the Healers had just left through.

"Thank you very much." She told him and started to write out something on a piece of parchment before tapping it with her wand. Naruto watched as the parchment folded itself into a neat square before if flow into a small waiting fireplace, it vanishes in a burst of green flame. "Feel free to take a seat, the Healers will be out once the patient's condition has been stabilized." Naruto's legs felt like heavy stones as he slowly walked towards an empty chair in the waiting area.

Dropping himself down on to an open chair in the waiting area, Naruto ran his hand through his hair to exhausted by the last hour of events. That's when he noticed the blood on his hands, Arthurs blood it was his job to keep this kind of thing from happening and he failed. How was he going to explain this to the Order and what was he going to say the Molly and her children. Just then the was a flash of green light and from one of the fireplaces Molly Weasley, looking disheveled and in a panic was racing towards the front desk. A pang of feeling guilt and panic started to rise in the pit of his stomach his breathing was becoming erratic.

He continued to watch as Molly spoke with the blonde witch at the desk suddenly, she pointed a finger in his direction. Quickly before Molly could see, he turned on the spot and with a loud pop had apparated away from St. Mungo's. With another loud pop, Naruto found himself outside in the dead of night on an empty street in the heart of London. Dashing across the road Naruto reaches the front door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Throwing the door open he stepped inside and slammed the door behind him. The moth-eaten velvet curtains in the call had flown apart at the loud noise of the door closing.

"_**Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers —"**_

. "Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" Naruto roared, seizing the curtains and tried to tug them shut over Sirius's Mother. As he was doing this the thundering sound of footsteps could be heard coming up from the downstairs kitchen. The door flew open and Naruto was greeted with the sight of the Weasley children all still dressed in there nightclothes, each one of them looked distraught.

"Naruto, what happened where's Arthur," Sirius called out as he and Harry made it up from the kitchen. However, instead of giving any answers Naruto just ran up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him. Once on the second floor Naruto went inside the first open door he came across, quickly moving inside he locked the door behind him. the sound of feet moving up the stairs was not far behind him.

"Naruto open up." Called out George

"What happen to dad." Fred shouted through the door as they started to pound on it for him to open up.

"Get back all of you." Sirius told them. "Naruto it Padfoot open the door." but Naruto just couldn't bring himself to face his friends.

"Naruto please open the door." This time it was Ginny who was calling to him through the door.

"What did you do to our dad snake." Ron called out angrily as he violently started to bang on the door.

"Ron, what is wrong with you." Naruto could hear Ginny scolding Ron in the hallway.

"What you heard what Harry said he saw him there with the snake when dad was attacked." Ron called back as he resumed his pounding on the door

"**SOME FRIENDS YOU HAVE." **Kyuubi called out from within his mind.

"Shut up." Naruto shot back not in the mood the listen to the demon.

"**THIS IS WHAT YOUR SUFFERING SO MUCH FOR." **

"I said shut up." Naruto said, "You don't know anything." Naruto said he tried not to listen to the pounding on the door or they fox in his mind.

"**I KNOW MORE THEN YOU THINK, I KNOW EVERYTHING IN YOUR MIND IF THE MAN DIES, THEY WILL TURN THEIR BACKS ON YOU."**

"_**I SAID SHUT UP,"**_ Naruto shouted out angrily as he unleashed a wave of accidental magic that blasted everything to the far end of the room. Everything around him finally fell silent from the pounding on the door and the fox in his head Harry, Sirius, and the Weasley's all headed back down the stairs. Everything was finally silent and Naruto spent the next hours of the night sitting on the floor of the room along with his gilt.


	13. AN

Hello everyone this will be a final update sorry for the long wait on the story chapters. unfortunately a long times has passed since I have last been able to work on any of the current stories some of you have been waiting for. I'm sorry to say that I will no longer be continuing this story and as a fellow fanfic reader I know how upsetting that can be to get so invested into something and it suddenly stops. if any of you wish to know where the story was going and the final conclusion please feel free to PM me. I will be more than happy to fill you in on where the final direction for the story was going and any questions you might have. I will however be working on brand new crossovers into some new stories I have never really covered before in the past. teen Titans/DCAU. twilight. dragon age Inquisition. bleach. Arrow. flash. Supergirl. kingdom hearts AU. MCU. final fantasy 13. Star wars. Harry Potter AU. Percy Jackson. Gotham. Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. Downton Abbey. Star wars clone wars. Star wars rebels. so I hope you can all look forward to those.


End file.
